Learn to Love Me
by singformeangelofmusic
Summary: After Christine kisses the Phantom, making the choice to free Raoul. Instead the Phantom does not let her go free. He keeps Christine with him and adventure, hurt, and maybe even romance ensue as they flee the Paris Police, Raoul, and The Opera house.
1. False Choice

"_Farewell My Fallen Idol and False friend.."_

I sang to my Fallen Angel of music. I was despairing, He would always be there. Always be there singing songs in my head. There was no escape now, for Raoul was tied to the portcullis as if a prisoner to the dark depths of the Paris Opera House. My teacher, Angel of Music, and my captor sang loudly as I sadly drank in the rich tenor of his voice. It was over now.

"_So do you end your days with me or do you send him to his GRAVE?"_

"_Why make her lie to you to save me?" _My love sang fiercely. _Don't give up Raoul. _

So it was to be a choice. Tears ran rampant down my red face. What was I to do?

"_Angel of Music, Who deserves this?" _

The Phantom, Raoul, and I sang together in a medley now. Raoul pled for me to refuse the offer to save him. But I was in a world alone with my teacher. We were speaking through song.

"_His life is now the prize you must earn!" _Indeed it is_. _His sound echoed off the walls, Crashing back into my ears and awaking my heart with a jolt. The song was continuing.

"_I fought so hard to free you." __I know Raul. _I thought. _But now I must free you._

"I gave you my mind blindly." I finished the song in my speaking voice. Farther frustrating the Phantom.

My heart ached as I knew the declaration of a choice was drawing near.

"You try my patience. Make your choice." He said with a bit of an angry amused look on his face. If this was the way to free Raoul this is what I would do, and so sang and my voice rung with truth and pity. As I sang I waded the water. Closer to my teacher.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, You are not alone…" _and my words rang truthful. I meant what I was saying, but not in the way my forsaken teacher would believe. Or did he believe the façade? I drew closer. I done the unexpected and met his lips with a passionate kiss. I wanted him to know he could be loved, he was human and could possess humanity if he tried. He could love without possessiveness, Something felt new about this kiss, but I brushed it aside and recalled my other reasons for the whole ordeal. Raoul looked confused if not hurt. Did he not realize the reason for my choice? I love The Phantom, Dearly. But not in the same way as Raoul. I pleaded with God that he would understand this.

My teachers eyes held love and all the sadness of the world. Tears stained both the God-like and Marred sides of his face. He sobbed with joy and despair, only if I could understand what he was thinking, and with that I knew Raoul could go free. But I was forever in exile to the deep dungeons and winding Labyrinth of the Opera House. Never to see the light of day, my love would go free.

The Phantom collected himself. "Your choice is clear. Your young man may go free." he said. The realization in his eyes was always there. He knew me well. He knew why I was doing this. My pretenses were alleviated and penetrated by his eyes and I let out a sob as he released Raoul. Even as he knew my reasons he would cage me here. "But you my dear, You will remain here." He said. "Christine! I'll come for you!" Raoul bellowed wildly. He truly would give his life. That was clear, for the Phantom grabbed hold of him fiercely and commenced to draw his sword and grit his teeth. "There is no chance for you. For when you come back with the police we will have fled. You mustn't return. I'll kill you now, or my Labyrinth of traps will kill you once you return to the surface to fetch the police and come back." It did not matter I realized. Raoul would return no matter and perish in doing so. I would make this easier for all of us.

"Raoul, Go. Go and Return to your world, I've made my choice. For what I confessed was no charade. I do not wish to wed you any longer, my heart lie with my Angel of music. Go now and don't return for me. I will never go with you."

I said with a look of mock disgust on my face. A look of horror then agony and then anger flashed across his face. _Raoul forgive me, please forgive me. _I thought his past words. He turned and the portcullis rose as the Phantom roared with confirmation and anger.

" _IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!"_

_A/n Okay yes it was short. But in a sense its a prolouge. What Im trying to convey is that the reasons for Christines kiss was to show him he could be loved and was human and also that it was not his face that made him appear unhuman. And also here in my version it was to free Raoul. Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! please read and review! PLEEEEEASE! _


	2. Unwillingly Escaping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Phantom Of the Opera because if I did I would be romping around with the Phantom. But I'm not. I'm sure you adore my sly sarcastic remarks (: Enjoy.

Raoul's form disappeared into the darkness of the lake as he waded forward and up to the world above. "I'll always love you Christine.." I heard him shout. He would love again, he would marry a nice girl more worthy than a former chorus girl and have beautiful children. How my heart ached. It was supposed to be me. But here I stood trapped in the fatal encounter of obsessive love. Was I ever to go free? _you shall be caged like a bird as long as the Phantom draw breath to his lungs. _I thought. What a turn of events, my angel and teacher was a Phantom, and murderer, and an outcast. Raoul was gone, and so was any strand of hope. The Phantom turn on me.

"I know your intentions. You saved him. Only to spend the rest of your life with the Angel in Hell! " He shouted the last part. A tear escaped his eye.

"We will be married and you will learn to love me eventually." He said. Before I could respond realization hit him. Raoul had no need to fetch the police.. They were already in a hurried mob, along with many ballerinas, stagehands, and others. The promise of eternal love was true but the promise in his eyes not to return was false. We both heard Raoul's hurried shouts advancing with the mob along with Meg Giry's my best friend. The portcullis closed. He grabbed things hurriedly, stuffed them into a bag and grabbed my arm roughly hurting me a bit. He hurried through a broken mirror and once we were through into the darkness draped it back over as if it the passage never existed. We hurried through the passages without harm as he apparently could see in the darkness. I was scared and longed for the velvety arms of Raoul.

A perfect life had loomed on the horizon but I had become part of a dangerous affair and my captors will and jealousy had encircled me. Barring Raoul and anyone else from interfering. I was trapped. What lay ahead I wasn't sure. A life of misery I suspected. But Raoul was coming for me. Even as the Phantom drove on far ahead of the mob hope lightened me a bit as I dreamed of the moment when Raoul would find me.

"Careful, the path is jagged, were almost out." He said. We reached the end and he pushed away a wall. Revealing the outside world and streetlamps lighting the way. He pulled out a different mask, one of flesh color, then demanded me to put the cloak on he brought with us. Outside there were hundreds of people fleeing from the fatal scene of "Don Juan Triumphant" We ran along the streets disguised as if a couple fleeing the fire. Behind buildings we slipped and hid as he demanded me to comply.

When we were far enough from the Opera House we stepped onto the streets and the Phantom hid his face with his own cloak as he hailed a carriage. He paid the driver and asked him to take us south of the Opera House. Far away to my understanding. I still had a glimmer of hope in this tragic situation. What if Raoul did come for me and the Phantom found away around him and killed Raoul? What if we were all to die? Worry cursed my face. But I remained hopeful and the Phantom could read it on my face.

"They will never make it in time my dear, we are too far ahead. You made your choice. I could have easily freed you without your young man. But you chose to remain with me, and let him go free." I realized this was true and with a jolt of despair I responded.

"Free me.. I will be no good to you if you keep me here against my will." I choked.

He looked at my sardonically " Yes I will free you after all the struggle we have both went through to bring you here now. You will learn to love me Christine!" Anger rose in my throat.

"A caged songbird will never sing! And a barred prisoner of your song will never love!" I spat out, with that I ripped the mask off. "This face, I am not afraid! You are beautiful! It's your soul, its dark and bloodstained as your hands. You are human. You can love. Use your humanity and set me free!" I cried.

He struck me then.. "YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND CHRISTINE! YOU'RE A NAÏVE CHILD. I AM NOT HUMAN, I HAVE MURDERED AND TORTURED. WITHOUT THIS HUMANITY I CANNOT SET YOU FREE AND I WONT!" He yelled. I was surprised the driver of the carriage could not hear. But he was so drunken I was surprised we had not wrecked.

His eyes held sadness and regret. I could feel the sob building in my chest and the tears welling in my eyes as I held my throbbing cheek. "How could you..?" I said. His angry face turned from fury to pain and disdain for striking me in the face.

"Forgive me Christine.." He reached out to touch me but knew better. He pulled his hand back and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I meant no harm. I am angry. I…"

"I just want you to love me Christine.. And understand.." I knew he longed for my affections dearly but I could not return them. He was a passionate man and loved with all his heart. To the point of obsession. Would I ever understand? Would I ever love him back? The sob I had been choking back escaped.

"_Angel of music who deserves this?" _I sang while sobbing at the same time. My voice was choked and he sobbed along. "_Share each day with me, each night each morning." _I again sang at the same time "_Free me lead me from this solitude." _With that we were both sobbing.

"I don't mean to cause you pain Christine Physical or Emotional.. Yet I'm causing you both.." My cheek was red from the slap that had been placed upon it minutes earlier, dry blood cursed my feet from the jagged escape from the Opera House. I cried and wished for Raoul who was miles behind probably still in the Phantom's Lair searching and wondering how this dark magician played his latest escape act. Raoul had understood, he knew I was lying. He was coming, but miles and miles behind. Probably to never catch up.

My sobbing ceased. There was nothing I could do. He reached out to me once again as if to comfort me. This time I allowed him, for my mind was racing so quickly and my heart aching so wildly I needed some alleviation of this pain soon. Who knew the Phantom would be the one to give it to me. My teacher embraced me. He sobbed as he held me. It was oddly comfortable and.. Helpful. Some of the pain in my chest ceased. His cried wracked his body and mine also. I did not cry, for what good was it to do? Instead I stated a simple choked question.

"Angel. You must have a name?" I said quietly. I was adverting the attention from the tragic situation and turning it onto him. Really who is this angel of music? Instantly I thought of Meg and another wave of pain crashed over me. By this time he was not even embracing me anymore. For that I was thankful yet still I found his embrace oddly comforting.

"My name is.. Erik." he said. I said nothing and neither did he. We rode in silence for a long while and again I let some useless tears escape down my face. It was nearing midnight.

"How did you begin?" I asked awkwardly. My words flowed uselessly just as my tears.

"What do you mean?" he said not looking at me but out the window of the carriage.

"How did you come to the Opera?"

"That is a story my dear, no one wishes to hear." He said sadly almost in a whisper. Still looking out the window.

I was persistent with inquisitiveness. "I want to hear it. You will obviously force me to wed you soon Erik" I said his name for the first time. "I should at least know something about you."

"I will not force you to marry me until you want to." He said quietly. Then why was I staying here? Would he put me to such shame..

"Would you harp such shame onto me?" I said incredulously.

"You will not be forced to do anything you do not wish Christine.." He said akwardly.

I understood now. I would be his imprisoned song bird and obsessive love until I finally agreed to marry him when I seen that Raoul would never come. Or maybe he thought I would really love him someday. His mind was a masterpiece so I could never know. It's inner workings so complex no one could ever understand. How could he expect me to?

"You will only be forced to come along with me." I understood perfectly. But said nothing.

"That promise means less than nothing to me." I said. "I know you are taking me away. Where Raoul will never find us." I continued. "I know that you believe after a while I will give in to your ridiculous plan and wed you when I see there is no escape. You might as well arrange a church now because I have realized there is no way out!" I said.

"You will only marry me of your own free will. I have come to the conclusion" He said.

"Only if you ever love me." He spoke again. "I know that might never be possible, I know you might never sing again, and I know you might not ever be happy." He said. "But in my selfishness I enjoy just your presence and I can only hope you will grow to be happy with me."

I said nothing.

For a few minutes there was silence. I had nothing to say. If only Father were here was all I could think.

Then I spoke. "Tell me of your past." I said slowly not looking at him as he didn't look at me before.

I wasn't angry with him anymore. He was giving me a small chance.

"It all began with my mother.. And the Gypsies.."

He told me of his Mother and her hateful glares, how his first piece of clothing was a mask.. How he retreated to the Gypsies and was trapped there. Named "The Devils Child" The cruelties of the world weighed heavy upon him when Antoinette Giry, only a young girl then. Rescued him from the traveling fair. He resided at the Opera from then on.

Soon I was sleeping slumped up against the carriage window, In the fog of sleep I could distantly hear his voice weaving melodies unearthly lulling me farther into sleep. When I submerged farther into the fog I was plagued by restless haunted dreams. About a child with a face deformed and scarred he pulled a knife from his filthy clothes, and was drawing near…. He pinned me to the ground and stood over me and pointed the knife at my throat. "You must love me Mother" he said in a pitiful tear choked voice. My eyes grew wide not understanding. Then before I could speak a word he plunged the knife into my chest.

I awoke with a screaming start. My breath was rampant and my eyes burned, tears stained my cheeks. Fresh ones. What had happened… it was all a dream.. A terrible haunted dream. This boy was Erik. His dark story of his childhood had awakened a terrible feeling inside me the night before. The dreams were horrific. The tragedies did not end with the boy calling me Mother then bringing me forth to my death. They continued rolling on, almost blending together. As I cried almost breathlessly Erik flinched awake on the other side of the carriage at the sound of my cries.

"Christine? It will be okay. Life with me will not be that terrible dear." he said.

"That's not it.. Tortured.. Terrible dreams.." I cried. They were absolutely horrifying. I was sure I would meet my demise soon enough. These dreams had to convey a meaning or foretell my fate. Erik would surely kill me now. He knew my aversion to this dark fate, he would take what he wanted then kill me. A woman's love. His Mother scarred him and made him desperate for this and he would take it and then be done with me.

He looked at me and I return his gaze with one of tortured fear. As if he read my thoughts he said "Shh, Christine I will not harm you. They were only dreams. I am sorry for farther disturbing you with my stories… at one point I heard you talking. Forgive me. Stories like such should not be shared with women. I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you Christine. I know it is hard to believe after I struck you last night.. But I will not. I won't as much as touch you unless you give me permission to." His eyes conveyed hurt that I had dreamed up such things about him, and that I feared him so. They also looked down as if to say _I know you will never wish for me to touch you. What a stupid apparition. _

I had calmed and he began to sing once. "_Then at last, a voice in the gloom Seemed to cry, "I hear you! I hear your fears, Your torment and your tears!" She saw my loneliness Shed in my emptiness No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears." _he sang quietly and softly.

I managed to stifle a sad smile. Then as I looked out the window we seemed to emerge out of the trees and nothingness of the country and arrive in a city unknown.

_A/n: Hope you enjoyed it. I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter. Sorry. But in case no one has checked it out. "No one Would Listen" is a song cut from the 2005 movie Phantom of the Opera. Hope you guys enjoyed. I tried to make it a little longer maybe as I go along the chapters will get even longer. Please Read, Review, Subscribe, Favorite. (((:!_


	3. A dreadful Stay

Disclaimer: I own nothing POTO.

A/n: Thank you to my very few reviewers. I truly and deeply appreciate it! Please keep reviewing. I smiled so much!

As we arrived in the new town my thoughts lingered on Raoul. Where were they now? Were they drawing near? I doubted it. My horrific dreams were forgotten and my mind was focused on where we were headed and what was to become of me. My deed was surely noble, I saved Raoul. I loved him.

"Where are we going?" I said slowly. Erik drew his gaze away from the window and looked at me.

"We are South of the Opera, tonight we will rest in this town." He said in a restless tone.

I suspected he was hurting as much as I was. I wanted free, and it mangled his heart knowing that I so longed for another taste of freedom. I suspected I would be watched closely while we were visiting this town. There was no chance of escape.

"I'm sorry Erik." I said sadly. We were close, he knew me well. My teacher. He was an angel, unearthly and wonderful. I was driving him mad. There must be something I could do.

"What for?" he looked at me oddly. "For hurting you so terribly. I tore your mask off not once but twice. I betrayed you, and I hurt you so with my pleading for freedom."

He said nothing, and the seconds ticked by if not endlessly. Then he spoke. "Think nothing of it. This mask, it is my wall and shield. You tore it down and now you know who I really am. No father" He said slowly.

"and certainly no Angel"

We arrived at a Inn a short time later. It was a brick building with ivy climbing it's walls. It looked comforting almost, but I wouldn't let the kind spirit about it betray me. Just as other things had. I could feel Erik's restlessness. Was he worried Raoul would catch up with us? I don't believe so, maybe the carriage ride had just taken a lot out of him. We pulled into the Inn's curving drive and a young boy of about only 15 opened the carriage door and helped me out, and proceeded to collect the few bags Erik had brought. Once we were inside Erik showed me to the rooms, later I found that it was more along the lines of "room" . At this he found me to be very upset although there were two beds in the room. I could not. Would not! Spend the night sleeping in a room with Erik otherwise known as a Phantom! A mad man was a more appropriate word!

"I refuse!" I said like a small child.

"Christine, I will not harm you." he said much cooler than me, in his tired voice.

"No!" I said again in my childish tone. "Christine.." He said tiredly while closing his eyes. "I promise."

I believed him in a way, and soon accepted the fact. I took the bed beside the large window, which I left open, secretly hoping maybe Raoul would slip in.. although the pain.. It seemed that it was almost dulling.. All was quiet and the silvery moon shone in, peaking through the branches of the wide oak tree outside the window..

That night I slept peacefully, and for that I was thankful. The morning sun rose and Erik was already up and ready to proceed to wherever we were headed to. I awoke sleepily and stretched much like a cat.

"Where are we headed Erik?" I said quietly. He replied swiftly while packing our things. " Here." he threw a gown toward me. It was beautiful. A rusty orange silk taffeta, burgundy velvet, with a v-neckline and center front panel in velvet. Ivory lace was inset down the front and around the neckline. A small bow adorned the center. With a Dart fitted and boned bodice. A large pouf, set in the sleeves had shoulder wings in velvet. The sleeves fell to a self ruffle band and flounced at the bottom edge. It was amazing.

I smiled at Erik. "Thank you, it's the most beautiful gown I've ever laid eyes on." I said. "Where did you get it?" I spoke again. "I made it." He said simply without looking at me. He truly was an amazing man. Musician, composer, architect, magician, and designer too. He was still packing things when I caught a glimpse of one of his icy blue eyes. A strange feeling came over me and I proceeded to brush it off. _Maybe one day I really would love him.. _I thought silently to myself stopping in my tracks and merely staring in the distance while I thought. I already did love him.. Just not in the way he would want. I let the thoughts go and readied myself for the departure.

I continued to the powder room to change from the crumpled and wrinkled wedding gown that I was forced into the fateful night after _Don Juan Triumphant _, and when I was finished I went straight for the door while putting on a cloak to conceal my face when Erik's voice sounded once more. "Escaping my dear? Don't forget the promise you so _willingly _made." He said with his back turned. "No, I was going to fetch breakfast." I said almost pitifully. But I was being truthful and I believe he could hear it in my voice. "Very well." easier than I believed it would be. I scurried down the hallway and down the stairs where everyone already seemed to be sitting at the table devouring their plates. I took a napkin full of a few scones and noticed the young boy carrying in a few newspapers. He was reading the inside and I caught a glimpse of my own name on the front page.

I turned my attention on the paper and asked the boy to lend me the paper for a moment. It read:

* * *

DOWN ONCE MORE: THE SEARCH FOR LE FANTÔME DE L'OPÉRA CONTINUES

CHRISTINE DAAE' KIDNAPPED DURING DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT

_**Written by Adnet DePaul**: __On the Twenty-Second of March Paris' "Opera Populair" was scheduled to perform "Don Juan Triumphant" in which the composer we are not entirely sure of. Rumor is said to be that the infamous "Phantom of the Opera" is the composer of this piece, and demanded it be performed at "his Opera" as reliable sources tell us. Witness' at the masquerade ball say that this is true and the Phantom made an appearance dressed as none other than the "Red Death" where he announced he had written an Opera for them and then proceeded to steal a necklace of the lovely Soprano's neck and disappear as if he was truly an apparition instead of a man. All the while the Viscount De Changy continued after him and returned with no avail . Some say he is purely a Ghost, while others say he is a man. With many talents and a crafty sly hand. The Viscount and the managers of the Opera decided it best to perform his piece in which they knew he would make an appearance if Miss Daae' sang the lead role. The Phantom is said to have an obsession with the young Soprano, and tutored her for a short time while she was under his musical trance, and at the performance of Don Juan Triumphant the Phantom took Piangi, the lead male role, to his death. Then taking his part began to sing with Miss. Daae'. Witnesses say that when the tenor of the male role sounded they knew Piangi was long gone, for the sounds of the man's voice were unearthly, pure and angelic. Miss. Daae' and the Phantom continued to sing she clearly unwillingly under the spell of his voice once more and nearing the end of performance Christine Daae' ripped the mask from the Phantom's face exposing his scarred and deformed to an all to horrified audience. The voice of an angel yet the face of a demon some said. Then shortly after he swept Daae' into a trap door cutting down the grand chandelier setting the whole Opera Populair up into flames. While the Viscount, whom she is engaged to, and a mob followed deep down below the Paris Opera House to where the Phantom's lair was supposedly located. The Viscount followed far ahead of the mob along with Antoinette Giry the Ballet instructor and close friend of Miss. Daae. Raoul De Changy was said to have found the Phantom holding Christine at knife-point threatening her life if he did not proceed to leave. The Viscount was said to have left uttering promises of returning and went to find the mob. When they retuned the Phantom had already made away with Miss .Daae' and left everyone wondering "Where could she be?" and "Is she alive?" among the Viscount. The Paris officials are in hot pursuit but with no leads. The Viscount is offering a large sum of money for information or whereabouts of his Fiancée and left us with a statement " I will do everything in my power to find Christine and punish this Phantom for his evil doings." For now the Police are pursuing Northeast of the Opera house though not expecting to find any leads there while the Viscount leads a separate search party of his own South of the Opera Populair. If the Phantom is found he is expected to face the death penalty and…..  
_

* * *

After that I couldn't bear to read on. Raoul was coming our way, My find conveyed joy but my heart and stomach were almost telling me something different. Didn't I want Raoul to come rescue me? I didn't want Erik to die.. I would never wish that on him. He heard my cries and grieving for my Father when no one else would. I hurried with the paper back to the room in which we were staying for a reason unknown. Why was I showing proof that Raoul was coming? Wouldn't it be best to talk him into staying another night? I stopped dead in my tracks. A plan was forming. I soon realized it was best that Erik didn't trust me to be on my own.. Where was that young boy?

I stood at the top of the stairs everything already in place at the bottom, my shoes flitted about there and my bag of clothes almost spilling out. I took one step and took a great fall, and fell long and hard down the winding staircase. I let out a cry of real pain and I could plainly feel my ankle was sprained. Many people came around to see about me, while the Innkeeper went to fetch my "husband." Soon Erik was coming down the winding staircase at my side. "What happened" he said nervously. I sobbed loudly.

"She's taken a fall" said the Innkeepers wife. "We'll need to get her a doctor, The foot is bound to be broken." She spoke again. Erik soon made arrangements for another nights stay and a doctor.

"We will be staying another night dear, and the Doctor should be here in the morning." He said after I had been carried back upstairs and placed into a soft warm bed.

"Thank you" I said very quietly staring out the window. Was I doing the right thing? It was too late anyways. My plan was already in place. It was nearing dark now. I heard a soft knock on the door.

Erik opened it hesitantly and seen it was the doctor. "Miss Daae?" He said with utter astonishment. It was Madame Giry's brother. Thomas Giry. "Mr. Giry" Erik said quietly. "You must keep with confidentiality for Antoinette as you know is a close friend." He said and seemed to hand him a small bag no doubt stuffed with a few hundred francs. "I'm here to heal my patients, not to spread mindless gossip." the doctor said.

He was a tall thin man, with short wispy and sandy hair with sideburns. He inspected my ankle slowly and it hurt a bit when touching it though he did lightly and with care. "It seems Miss. Daae' has suffered a sprained ankle." He said "She mustn't be out on it much. I suggest you spend a few days bed rest then you may try and walk on it, but very lightly and with crutches."

"How many days bed rest?" Erik said. Obviously knowing we must get out of here as soon as possible. "I would say two." the Doctor replied and began giving me medicine to dull the pain. "Very well. Thank you, that will be all." Erik said again dismissively looking away.

"Are you okay Christine?" He said with an extremely worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine.. Just a little sedated and only a day or so of bed rest." I said.

"Two." Erik replied. "Your dinner will be here shortly, I'll have it brought up here to you."

"Thank you." I said. I could feel the sad expression on my own face. How could I betray him…

After I finished eating, I was becoming very tired. It must've been the medicine the doctor gave me for the pain.

I was almost in a bit of a mad state of mind as I watched Erik slip the mask off his face and wig. He caught a glimpse of me starting and covered his face with his hand.

"Why must you wear the thing? You are beautiful…" I heard him mutter something.

But I slowly slipped into a nightmare cursed and beautiful sleep…

Hours passed while I was sleeping and soon I came to a screaming start, waking Erik with one of his own in the bed on the other side of the room. Tears ran down my face as the images from the violent nightmare flashed before my eyes. I had dreamed of the Phantom.. Erik.. He went to visit his childhood home where so many horrific memories lie.. And his Mother had passed away.. Just like the all to real story he told me.. But he lie next to her cold form and place a kiss on her ashen face.. As he lie there beside his dead mother he closed his eyes.. The house had caught fire.. But he had not seemed to notice it.. He lay there singing to her.. As they both burned…

The dream was too much. I couldn't come to realization that it was all false. Erik woke fully and rushed to my side.

"Christine?" He said. He couldn't take my tears either. "I dreamed you…burned.. And died.. You sang as those flames consumed you.. You never shed a tear.. Nor stifled a scream.." I said in a terribly choked voice. "It's okay Christine.. I'm here." he said awkwardly. He dare reach out a hand and place it on my arm. It was comforting and I didn't push him away. Suddenly a melody so unearthly and pure floated through the air.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day.. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light.. And listen to the Music of the Night." _

The drugs that had been administered to me had so quickly wore off and I was awake and my foot throbbed with pain. I put my arms around his neck and he held me now as I sobbed. I told him the whole story of what I had dreamed and he seemed to be worried and grief stricken.

"I should have never told you those stories.. All they have caused you are terrible nightmares." Erik said to me.

"I am glad you shared you past with me.. But it was to much to handle.. Seeing you burn.. Just lying there." I said. He began singing again, and soon I sang with him.

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime…" _

"_I'll lead you save you, from your solitude.." _I sang too.

"_Say you'll want me with you here beside you" _He sang sadly. Didn't he know the truth?

"_Of course I do.." _I sang with tears in my eyes.

"_That's all I ask of you." _We sang together. And then he kissed me. It was passionate and loving. I could feel his love for me pulsating off of him and I was drinking it in. In that moment I knew I loved him too. We both sobbed into the kiss. We both knew this is what we had wanted for so long. Even now I was just realizing it. I loved Raoul, with all my heart. But I soon came to realize it was in a boyish way. The strength I felt in Erik's arms and the passion and love I felt with his kiss surpassed Raoul.

But it was almost too late. Morning was dawning, and Raoul was surely riding in with an army no doubt.

A/n: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and at first I didn't know what to do with it. The dream (About Erik burning) was one of my own actually. I really have all these horrific dreams of poto? I have no clue why. Anyways sorry for the cliff hanger. Ill be back soon. Thanks!:D


	4. A Trick comes undone

Disclaimer: I own nothing Poto.

A/n: Thank you SO much for reviewing, seriously it makes my day! And the story rolls on (: :

-** _Flashback from earlier that day**-_

_I turned and ran down the stairs rushing to find that boy who held the paper. A plan had formed and now all I had to do was execute the first part. When I came rushing out of the Inn with my velvet cloak on everyone seemed to be starting, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I would send for Raoul. The paper said they were heading south of the opera, which is exactly where we were. I could send the boy to find him and have Erik escape before Raoul returned. Instead of alerting everyone that I was in fact Christine Daae' I would spare Erik and have him escape before Raoul came. _

_I rushed outside to the horse stables and the boy stood emptying a sack of feed into the troughs and looked at me with wide eyes, as I was running full speed. "What is your name?" I said quickly._

_"Emile" He said quickly and with a startled look on his face. "Emile" I said handing him a few francs left over from paying for breakfast. "I need you to do something for me" I said with the cloak still covering most of my face. "I need you to ride out towards the Opera Populair', there will be a Vicomte, Raoul De Changy, riding in South of the Opera. Which is in this town." I said "But.." he tried to interject. "Do not ask questions!" I shrieked then continued "He has short yet almost shoulder length sandy hair, green eyes, and will be riding in towards this town on a white steed (_Ironically enough?) _with many men following. You must go find him. Yet that is not the end of the plan." _

_"I am Christine Daae'" I said unveiling my face from the cloak. The boy stifled a gasp. _

_"Do you wish for me to alert the police?" he said knowingly._

_"No! you mustn't. I want him to escape." I said sadly. And then went on with the plan._

_"The instructions are: Do not alert the officials, the Phantom must have time to escape. I need to you ride out towards the destination as soon as I am done here. I will stage a fall this afternoon breaking my ankle or foot giving us another nights stay here and time for them to arrive and fetch me._

_"Miss" He tried to speak again. He seemed to be getting annoyed. Yet I could hardly care if he was annoyed, as I ignored him. "You must tell the Vicomte my location and I will be waiting here alone. I will have Erik escape and I will be rescued. Do not stray from the plan. Thank you." "South.." He once again tried to speak to me. "Yes South!" I said angrily. "But.." "that is where you are to search!" I said angrily. "Fine, I bring no promises to find your precious Viscount though" he also said in a extremely angry tone. "How hard could it be to spot a large army?" But as soon as I turn my back he jumped on a horse himself and rode out towards the apparent direction Raoul was coming. It broke my heart to betray dear Erik. But I mustn't be forced to marry him. The plan was set, Raoul was to be here by morning or early afternoon and the Phantom would be long gone._

_-** End Flashback **-_

The thought dawned on me. It was almost too late. Why must I contradict the choices I made so surely just hours before… I sobbed harder. Erik was confused as it was showing on his face. How could I?

"What's troubling you?" he said through his own tears. "I..I..betrayed you once more.."

"What?" He said shocked and confused. I handed him the newspaper I had seen early yesterday morning. His eyes showed no sign of worry that Raoul's independent party was drawing close. I seen his eyes scale over the part I so willingly stopped reading. The death penalty..

"Worry no more Christine" he said in a calm tone.

"No that's not it.." And I explained my tale.

I continued: "I staged the fall so we could stay here another night.. So Raoul would have time to come for me. Yet you would have time to escape alone." And I told him of the young boy and how he had went after Raoul so he would not pass this innocent looking Inn and move forward with his search other places.

His face was ashen and his eyes filled with tears. "Betrayal once more my dear." he said as he turned away.

"No.. you must understand.. It was before.." I said sadly almost sobbing once more.

"You do not believe I would give you our true location do you?" He said with a sad smirk.

A master of tricks.

"You lied to me." I said sadly. "How could I not? At first I questioned myself for not reveling our true location. But now I see it was wise of me. If you have any feelings for me at all Christine, How could you betray me so?" He said sadly.

"Were in Boucherville" He spoke once more. "Outside of Paris."

"I have…feelings for you.." I wasn't quite ready to tell him that I truly did.. Love him. "feelings that I didn't even know were present until… tonight.. Or rather this morning." I said not looking at him.

"The betrayal was before. When my ankle heals.. I will willingly go away with you." I said slowly as it was true.

"You cannot have anything for me Christine.." He said. But then spoke again, apparently leaving it be.

"Today I will show you the city.. Then we will move forward. He said slowly.

The whole time I thought Raoul was coming. But did I even want him to come anymore? No. I knew that. I knew who I wanted to be with, yet why couldn't I just say it? Would he believe it? No. I answered myself again. What was happening now? Where were we going? What was going to become of me? I wish I knew. But sadly I didn't. I watched as the morning light peeked through my window. I felt the bittersweet beauty of it. And suddenly began to cry silently.

Erik must believe me. Somehow.

A/n: Bet you didn't think Miss. Daae' was that clever did you? Haha oh well. FAIL on her part. The Phantom is much to clever. very very very very extremely short. I'm on strict time. I apologize. And also I didn't feel there was much more for this chapter. I will update soon, I have been just randomly dishing out random chapters because I don't even know what was going to happen in this plot. So yes I have been writing these chapters with no idea what's happening next. But now I've got a sketchy outline and I'm thinking you will like it. Prepare for some major hurt in the next chapter.


	5. The Past revealed

A/n: I apologize profusely for not updating, I'm having a serious writers block! And also I've been busy with musical training. (I'm singing Think of Me At my next show case!) and I've been on vacation to Cedar Point (formerly known as CONEY ISLAND! Anyone hearing about LOVE NEVER DIES ? :D) This chapter contains part of the plot from Susan Kay's Phantom. The part I have read anyways. Wish me good luck on this story please. Hope I can make this long enough and you like it! I OWN NOTHING. DISCLAIMER! Everything in this story belongs to Susan Kay and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Enjoy.

My tears did nothing to affect Erik, as he stared at me and then quickly turned away. The fact that my ankle was in fact sprained must have done nothing for him either, for he was packing our belongings quickly for the 'tour' we were to take of the city. A look of anguish and betrayal was plastered on his face. The godly side of course. Because the mask was in its place as always. I faintly remember asking him about it, in my drugged- like state. I can only imagine what other pretenses the drug had shattered. I tried to keep my general inquisitiveness of the mask to myself. It didn't seem like just.. A piece of clothing. It's what I had known him as. The mask had appeared as part of him. His trademark I guess you would say. But I believe there was a lot more behind the mask, and I had seem only glimpses of it. I was lucky to have seen that much. He seemed a private man, stubborn. Highly clever, amazing in his abilities, cunning, yet compassionate. He was musical. He was magical… He was nearly.. Seductive. When I thought of Erik images of ice-blue eyes, red velvet, eyelet lace, and shining candelabras danced through my mind. Those were just images though. I knew so much more lie behind that white theatrical looking half-mask that everyone had known to fear from the very beginning. I wanted to know more. I needed to know more. Because in my heart I knew there was more to this man's story. He had told it quick and without detail. Yet the short stories had made dreams unimaginable up rise. But yet even through the fear that it might evoke more horrific images I knew I had to know more, and this knowledge ignited a flaming desire to know what it was that was hidden behind his scarred face..

_To Know.. _

A face that all of Paris would have adored.. If only it wasn't deformed as it was.. He would have been the composer of many Opera's, the holder of fame and fortune. Possessor of beauty and love. Young maidens would have been falling at his wealthy feet. Yet if his fate wasn't as it was, would I have known him? He wouldn't have been in cellars of the Opera surely, if he was as widely accepted as I suspected he would be.. If that masked side of his face.. Was as beautiful as the exposed side. I wouldn't have been the short- lived Prima Donna if not. Only a Chorus girl, a voice untutored. Grieving for her Father's loss. But there was no need to question what might have been. This was what was. And it was here and it was now. And I must make the best of it.

Boscherville. Wasn't this where he was born.. I thought to myself. Yes, If I recall correctly. He had already told me of his past. But not with as much detail as I had wished. Maybe today he would tell me more, I hoped silently. But he was still angry with me, and for this I grieved even more. I had always been amazed with the man I guess. But I have always had a love-hate relationship with him I guess you could say. I loved him as my angel once. Then I loved him as my teacher. I loved him as a friend and tutor. Now I loved him.. What did I love him as? Then a time came when I hated him like I had never hated anyone or anything ever before. The hatred I had for him at that one time burned brighter than all the lights in Paris. As he tore me slowly away from Raoul and then the inevitable time came that he tore me away from him like a bandage, I hated him.

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate… Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!_

Did I even mean that then? I wasn't exactly sure. I didn't mean it now. I knew that at least. This was all too much for me. It was a confusing whirlwind and I could not understand anything. I knew I loved him. But what use was that when I could not confess it? Or if I did how could he believe it now? I had so many questions. But for who? Yet another good question. I had no idea who would ever come to answer my questions. _A curious child_. Erik had once told me when I had asked him about where he was at. While training me secretly in the dressing room of mine and the ballet dorms before I had made my debut.

Everyone was curious about me afterward it seemed. An amazing recovery my voice had made. Meg had once heard.

"_I seen your face from the shadows. Distant through all the applause… I hear your voice in the darkness.. But the words aren't yours.."_

She had heard him, yet her mother had not informed her of the mysterious Phantom. That I, at the time at thought was an Angel. Not the notorious Opera Ghost. Her Mother had known all along. I suspected when she suggested I sing Elisa's parts in Hannibal when La Carlotta stormed away from the Opera house angrily. She knew I was being tutored by this mysterious man.. Or Angel. Maybe she had seen the Angel. I had thought. But no, she knew Erik well. It was a coincidence that she had recommended me right after Erik had plummeted a prop onto the diva. Maybe it was a plan. Carlotta had seemed to think there was some sort of plan or cover-up that had occurred the morning after my performance, but her theory had more to do with Raoul. Dear Raoul, Bless him wherever he be.

I then tried to push all this from my mind. The.. Love.. And the hate, and the grief I felt. I felt love for Erik. I thought.. But also, I felt hate for the situation, and grief for the lost lover that would always continue searching. I knew his heart would search the cold and foggy darkness, the twisted and purple woods, the black streets of Paris, and in turn find nothing. Always searching.. slowly turning black and frozen, for the half he was looking for was lost and gone. _lost and gone.. _He would love again. But I knew a part of him was with me, and I welcomed it. I knew that I loved Raoul. I knew I did. But it didn't seem to measure up to.. The emotion. That I felt for the Phantom.

My thoughts were slowly taking me away and my lids were dropping despite the emotions and worry on my mind. I wandered, and images of beauty floated through my head.

_Little Lotte let her mind wander.._

I let the thought of Raoul go easily now.. And I thought of the Phantom's lair. That is were my mind lay, I thought of the first time he brought me down below the Grand Opera Populair'. My white night gown flowing after me as my eyes were transfixed on his face. The images of those eyes floated through my mind once more. Our song, that kiss, his masculine smell. I was wandering in my own realm, lost lazily in blood red roses with black lace ribbons.. and the stage of the Opera House. Then with a jolt I sensed someone near me and I opened my eyes to see the Icy blue ones I imaged only seconds before.

He was only a few feet away, studying me. Probably wandering if I was going to sleep again.

"Come" was all he said. Then he gathered all our belongings fully, helped me onto crutches, and then ushered us into a waiting carriage while both of us wore a cloak. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Emile the young boy I had asked to carry out my wicked deed. I stopped Erik and he waited patiently wondering what I was doing.

"I searched all over town. And Brought back nothing of you Viscount" He said.

"I know. I wasn't sure of my location.. I apologize.." I said slowly.

"Do you wish for me to search further? Or alert the police?" He said without looking at me.

"No, I have changed my mind. You mustn't tell anyone what you've seen or what you know. The false names checked into the Inn are what we are to be called by if anyone asks. Please keep this to yourself. I beg of you." I said sadly and quickly. Handing him more francs I had managed to find in our suite. He nodded "I have seen nothing." and he bade me Goodbye and turned his back.

"Excuse me" Erik said. "What was that exactly? Plotting another escape?" He said almost angrily.

"No.. The opposite." and with that he understood and we both were silent and entered our carriage.

The village we entered was sleepy, and quiet. I watched out the carriage window as we reached the edge of the village and an old, very isolated home. Its stone-walls were charming yet seemed to be crumbling in more than a few places. Ivy climbed its walls and in the back there was a garden. Over-grown and neglected. My mind searched for the reason of our visit and then I assumed this was it.

It was nothing how I had dreamed it. The house I had conjured up was more intimidating rather than romantic and charming. Yet this house stood quietly and silently at the edge of the small town. Its beauty crumbling with time.

"This was my childhood home" he said.

"It's lovely." I said in a soft tone. He proceeded to get out of the carriage and help me out and place me onto my crutches. Barley touching me in his distant, cold state. We walked slowly to the door and I felt almost afraid to enter. He had only said his childhood was less than loving and his Mother had despised him.

We crossed the threshold into the home and I looked around the foyer…

_**-Erik's Point Of View-**_

This was the home that many dark memories had occurred at. The home I fled from. Yet here I stood for the second time since my childhood. I could see Christine's eyes wander the home's interior and study its charm. Christine looked at it much like Mother used to look at it… But after a while she didn't look at it the same way. She seemed to resent it after a while. And when she returned home to mass. Since I was not permitted to go.. .It was like returning to her own personal prison. I could see it in her eyes, the anguish it brought her to return to a place that used to look so welcoming and charming. But now held my presence.

I could tell Christine hadn't enjoyed my short, unfeeling details about this past. I could hardly bare to tell her. Yet she was still content to hear more, though the information I did provide her with about my past scared her into frenzied nightmares and restless tears. Yet it was still there in her eyes a burning knowledge she tried too hard to contain.

As if she read my mind she spoke. "Tell me."

"I told you Christine, and it frightened you." I said not looking at her.

"You didn't tell me it all. I want to know. I promise I won't have anymore nightmares."

"What control do you have over your dreams?" and after I said that a sharp pain hit me in the chest. What control did she have over her real _dreams. _Her real aspirations and desires. I had taken them from her, but she must stay here with me. I know I can't let her free, even though I seemed to be on the verge of some

kind of breakthrough or maybe a middle ground. I want her to go and be happy but I want her to stay.. And be happy with me. But she would not.. I knew that much.

I pushed the thoughts from my head and Christine seemed to be oblivious to what I was really thinking.

"Just tell me." She said once more.

I hesitated. I guess if she had more nightmares I would console her.. _No you mustn't unless she wants you too._ But it seemed she was getting closer and closer to me each day… even if she betrayed me. Maybe the kiss.. Maybe what she said wasn't a lie. I hoped not. I almost believed her, and I loved her. But I was still hurt.. And angry with her over the betrayal that had so suddenly taken place, I was clever not to disclose the real location. I had hesitated but thought it best. And I was right.. Maybe she loved me. Maybe it was a lie. But what did she lie for now? So I would marry her and get it over with because Raoul wasn't coming? Why would she care weather we were married or not if she had to stay here anyways..?

So many questions and all left unanswered.

I decided to fill Christine in on something I would rather not.. And I continued talking grimly but as she had wished.

"My Mother loved this house." was all I said at first. She looked up at me, her eyes burning with curiosity and.. Something else I really couldn't quite identify.

"It's beautiful" She replied.

"The beauty Underneath my dear, is not quite as beautiful as you would assume.." I said looking down. "Miss. Perrault, my Mother's only friend told me about how we came to live here.. About my Father.. And my parent's short-lived marriage.. My grandparents.. And how excited my father was for my arrival…"

"Tell me about your Father" She said.

"I know a little of what Mother told me, which wasn't much, and mostly what Miss. Perrault shared with me while my Mother was sleeping or gone to Mass without her. I never met him. He died shortly before I was born in an accident on a building site, and never seen my face. He was a 'master mason' as she called him. A perfectionist.. Although I was no where near close to the perfection that they had imagined. He was much older than my Mother. About 15 years and they met when she was 17. My Grandfather had great respect for him and had been instantly pleased when he and Mother married. But my Grandparents had died from Cholera while they were still away on their honeymoon."

"And you Mother?" She looked at me sadly.

"The only child of two "doting" Parents as she said, My Mother was the center of my Grandparents world. She was a beautiful woman. But under the exposal of my iron grip on her.. She faded like a flower under the hot sun with no water. Her friends began to avoid and exclude her, Mass was almost unbearable to go to for the people she experienced were less than kind to her. So she stopped going all together and the Priest began coming to our house for mass."

" But as a young woman before she met my Father and experienced my arrival, Miss. Perrault or Marie as Mother called her was her childhood friend while she was in the convent school. My Grandfather was very proud of my Mother's vocal abilities and arranged lessons much to the disgust of the religious leaders, he wanted her prepared for the stage of the Parisian Opera House, But sooner that they had expected and much to my Grandmother's delight she was married off to my Father forgetting any hope of becoming the Diva that she had once dreamed of before. Later in life they were also friends and Marie was actually the one who invited my Mother and Father here to Boscherville where they seen this house and my Mother instantly fell in love with it. They had lived in Rouen but a visit to my Mother's old friend had drawn them here to stay. While my parent's found out they had conceived me on their honeymoon they also found that my Grandparent's had died while they were away and Mother couldn't bear to stay in Rouen where buildings along every street reminded her of her parents."

"So they lived here, in this Cottage with its garden and Orchard and waited for me their "perfect child" to arrive. Which their perfect child never arrived. But my Father would never know anyways for he died as you know. So my Mother was left here alone and Marie came and stayed for a short while and visited very often."

"Your Mother sounded like an interesting woman." Christine said.

"She was. All I ever wanted from her was a simple kiss but her beauty seemed so close yet so far away and she denied me the only present I had ever asked for."

_One now and one to save. _I remember saying.

_You must never ask that of me Erik. _She had said.

Christine's eyes seemed to be filled with sadness. Yet I kept going.

"My Mother was alone for most of my life until she met Dr. Barye. He was a new doctor in the village, yet most people refused to see him as he was new and continued seeing their old doctor."

"They met at mass. When my Mother had seemed to gather her pride and began to attend at the church instead of the house once more. People spread gossip about my Mother and me, the Monster child that lived within in the walls of the house on the edge of town. They threw rocks at the windows and chastised me and my Mother, and shunned Miss. Perrault for being in association with her and soon shunned the new Doctor when they began seeing each other. At first I didn't know much about it but then I was suddenly furious and tried to take a grip on my Mother's life. The doctor wanted to put me in a mental institute and Father Mansart had performed an exorcism on me. Everyone believed I was mad, including my Mother. She learned to fear and hate me."

"She once said when we were in one of our endless quarrels over the Doctor and I told her I did not wish for her to see him. 'You ruined my life the day you were born - Ruined it… _ruined _it! I hate you, I hate the very sight and sound of you.. Your devils face and your angel's voice! There are plenty of Angels in hell, did you know that? I wish to God you were there with them, where you belong. I wish you were dead, do you hear me? I wish you were dead!' I said 'I hate you too… I hate you too.' and that was all that was said. I didn't want her to see Doctor Barye and I didn't want to wear the mask and that upset her." I kept explaining.

"She had shown me my face and I had abruptly been terrified of the mirrors and she told me that if I wore the mask the monster inside the Mirror would not find me. But soon I realized it was my face, my _own _face I so feared in the mirror and I became obsessed with mirrors and there so called magic."

"Yet I still did not wish for her to see the Doctor so I found a new way to make her happy and me also." Christine looked at me puzzled.

"How is that?" she said.

" The little Shepherd boy statue that sit on our mantle.. I made it sing for her in a beautiful voice and cry like a baby and demand her its attention" I said. "She slowly lost her mind I would imagine believing it was a real baby.. The perfect baby she had always wanted. We became happy though. She no longer seen Dr. Bayre and threatened me to the Insane Asylum that was all to real, and I was happy because she was happy and no longer flew off in her violent rages and beat me into discipline.."

I kept on explaining this story seemed endless….

"The Doctor vied her attention and Miss. Perrault came one night and discovered my mother's madness when she had asked if she would want to hold the baby. She soon decided to fetch the Doctor while I endlessly refused. That was the night the people came from the village and killed my dog Sasha and almost took my life along with hers. I was in an endless rage and it broke into my Mother's fog of delight and she returned back to reality. The Doctor soon came along with Marie and he attended to me much to my surprise. He gave me something so I could sleep and for the pain and they talked as they thought I couldn't hear them" Christine looked at me sadly once more and I continued with my endless life story.

"I heard him talking about the asylum again and how they could leave me there and go away from here where no one knew her and they could live in peace and my Mother could be free of me a 'monstrous burden' as he had called me. And that was all that I heard I fell into a deeper sleep but in the early dark hours of the morning I remembered and fled from my home in Boscherville where my Mother could be happy leaving her only the fragments of my broken mirrors and the remains of the statue of the Shepherd boy and the thought of the words _Forget me.." _and then I was quiet. The story had tired me.

"What about after you escaped from your home?" She said.

"The Gypsies captured me. I was 9 when I left home and I traveled Europe with them as the "Devil's Child" attraction until I was 13. The gypsies are a vulgar people… a perverted Man named Javert but I shall not describe any details of that close ordeal to you." I said disgusted at the memory of the assault I almost experienced.

"When we arrived back in Paris Madame Giry, only a young girl then, rescued me from the Fair after I had killed Javert. She took me into the Opera house and I stayed there until.. Well now.. And the rest of the story you know. I sang to a grieving child in the Paris Opera House for the last 10 years, and trained her voice so she could become Paris's next Prima Donna." I smiled a small sad smile.

"Such.. Terrible things Erik." She said. She already knew of my Mother's death and that wasn't a long story. I had visited Boscherville a few years before only to find My Mother still living in the old house.. Still unmarried.. But now deceased. Marie had told me she looked and searched for me.. Yet she had always told me my Mother loved me.. But she said she never married Doctor Bayre and she never moved or stopped looking for me.

"Its over though.." I said. I took her through the rest of the house and she complimented its failing and crumbling beauty. Then we arrived at the threshold once more and we returned outside. I looked the house over once more and got into our carriage and we rode out towards our new destination. There really was no place to go.. I was just fleeing, getting as far away from the Opera House as possible..

Christine stayed a safe distance away from me in the carriage, and I could still see the hurt in her eyes… she betrayed me.. She may never love me.. But at least I can take comfort that she was still here with me.

A/n: **IMPORTANT READ: **Hope that was long enough. I'm pretty sure I have the complete plot thought out. _**But you guys that read the story message me and tell me what you want out of this story. **_What do you guys want out of the plot? Raoul or Erik? I think it would be really interesting to know. Thanks! And a special thanks to **theashesfan **my most faithful reviewer, and I probably left other faithful reviewers out but I shall include you next time. Keep reviewing it makes my day and Im still sorry!


	6. Belief in Angels

A/n: You have permission to kill me, I haven't updated in ages.. My parents sent me to private school? 4 hours of homework every night. That's when I begun to realize my story would die. As did my love for it. But I moved back to public and I'm getting back to Phantom [Mostly Erik:D] because you now, Love never dies. Aye? I own nothing. Enjoy3

_**-Christine's Point of View-**_

The walls of the carriage seemed cozy yet it seemed to fill up with my remorse and Erik's anger. Keeping it from the outside world at least. We rode in silence to a place unknown. It seemed we were re-entering the more populated part of the city, yet a warm silence seemed to float over it. We had been gone from the Opera House only for about a week and it seemed it had been much longer than that.

My mind traveled back to the time Erik was just my teacher and pride overflowed him as I left the stage of Hannibal, the time his face appeared in my mirror as he promised to let me inside, he taught me how to understand the music and live with it on the inside of me while also projecting it on the outside for everyone, yet mostly him to hear. It was an easy time really. But yet here we sat in a carriage going as fast as we could, running from everything and running into nothing. My heart was breaking and I didn't know what to do. We glided out of his hometown and I put his past behind me, trying not to linger on it as we moved forward into nothingness.

I began trying to imagine what was going to become of me. How would I live the rest of my life? He's hell-bent. I thought. But so am I. I know I love Erik but I don't know what I want. How will everything work out? nothing is making sense. Will we just keep running? I don't want Raoul searching for me forever and finding nothing. Yet I don't want him to find me and harm Erik. Erik and I will never be able to live a normal life.. yet it is him that I want.. and Raoul and I would have the best of everything.. But.. I don't think I am as in love with him as I am Erik.. What will I do?

He sat in endless silence and I was dying inside. I finally cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Say something to me Erik.." I said sadly looking away from him.

"What do you want to hear Christine?" He said turning to look at me.

"What you feel." I coughed.

"That's one thing you've always begged me to keep to myself. Do not pretend to care Christine. Just because you know your trapped here. I won't be convinced." He said.

"Erik.. You must believe me.." With that silence ensued again.

"I'm not trapped here Erik! I am here willingly. Why would I lie? If I wanted free as much as you think, I could easily do it myself.." I said.

"How do you suppose so angel?" He said incredulously.

"There are many high buildings in Paris Erik.. Most inn's have at least.." I started to say but he interrupted me.

"Don't talk like that Christine.."

"Then believe me! If I didn't want to be here. I would have jumped already, because I know he is not coming. It doesn't matter to me anymore Erik.." I said sadly.

"Do you love him?" He said out of the blue.

"Of course.. Just not.. that way.." I said.

"It's what is expected of a woman like me Erik. We hardly ever marry for love. I thought I was.. but.."

"But what?" He said.

After that I didn't speak anymore and neither did he. For almost a moment I thought he had comprehended what I meant.. But he turned back to his window and coldly ignored my presence. His defense mechanism to keep him from getting hurt, seemed to only be hurting me. I've reached this middle-ground. I thought to myself. And I refuse to stay here. I finished the thought and pulled my curtains to shield my eyes from the bright white the snow reflected and sat in silence for what seemed hours.

-_**Erik's Point of View-**_

Dear Christine. She had said so much in these few moments but not enough. Was she contemplating.. leaving me though those.. alternate forms..

No. I thought to myself. She said only if she really wanted to leave..

I worried over this young girl endlessly. I watched over her, taught her, loved her. Yet this is where we end up. It seems I've put a large portion of my life into her. I still worry for her, because the love I hold her now yet may seem unrequited but it burns on. I look at her once more as she stares blankly in front of her.

She can't be happy.. _Your the one doing this to her.. only if you believed her.. _

My heart said this. But growing up in the household I did, I learned you heart is not always right. But usually leads you to weak mistakes and opens you up to pain and hurt. Much like the time I asked my Mother for a kiss. I revisited that memory only briefly and then fled away from it as quickly as possible.

It was nearing noon and I knew Christine must be hungry, as in her upset state she skipped breakfast. I require little food of course, living in the catacombs of the Opera House. So as we pulled up to a small cafe on the outskirts of Boscherville I instructed the driver to stop. I cloaked myself and Christine did the same and we exited the carriage and entered the Cafe. It was tiny and cozy and I picked a secluded able, pulled out a chair for Christine and sat down myself. After ordering our food Christine sat in a saddened silence it seemed and I sat straight ignoring the situation.

Finally her emotions broke through on me and I said something.

"I apologize Christine.." I said. She could hear the coldness I was projecting in my voice.

"No I am sorry.. I shouldn't have done that. I want to stay here with you. Just take me away. I do not care anymore." She whispered.

"Anymore?" I said. "Christine.. I'm not opening up and letting you inside my mind again, you will make me mad. I know your intentions and that's all that matters at this point. I'm not setting you free, yet it angers me for you to pretend and as soon as I believe you, you will create another scheme to free yourself into Raoul's arms." I said.

With that she seemed to explode into a hundred different emotions. Remorse, sadness, regret, but most of all anger.

"Erik! that is not true! How much more do I need to say? You've taken me away from everything I've ever known, left my fiancée searching for me, you tricked me and betrayed me also! Your no angel!"

But when she said it. She seemed to regret it instantly. But I didn't care. I was standing at the table now.

"CHRISTINE!" I was practically shouting. "I cannot help what I know!" I said yelling now. "I'm not listening to you! All we are is betrayal and deceit! and I've told you everything about me and I was trying to turn this around! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR ONCE!" I screamed at her in her face.

She seemed to get angrier also and the people in the cafe noticed this. They were looking around and whispering. She stormed away from the table crying and sobbing. In my rage I managed to flip the table scarring an already nervous waiter. I chased after her as she ran out the door and around the side of the shop.

"Where are you going Christine?" I said loudly and sharply. She never said anything and all that escaped her perfect lips were cry's and sobs. She stood there only a few feet from me and my anger returned. I pressed her up against the wall roughly. A small whimper escaped her. She shrugged from me but I grasped her shoulders all-to tightly.

"This. Isn't. on. me." I said. She sobbed louder.

"I... said.. I.. was..sorry... I didn't want this to happen.." A flood of tears and violent sobbing came out of her mouth. She couldn't stop. She grappled with my cloak trying to pull me closer while I refused.

"You took.. me..away.. from.. my home.. I.. miss.. Paris.. I d-don't miss.. him.. I want..you.. but.. it...will..never..be.. the.. way.. we want.." She sobbed. I understood what she meant but how could I believe this.

With that I hauled her sobbing form back into the carriage. We rode for hours and she seemed to cry through every one. My heart seemed to be withering and dying with every tear she let out, but I couldn't let her know this. I felt so terrible for her. But these tears were only the Vicomte I knew.

We came upon an Inn and I requested the stop. Anything would be suitable for tonight, all I wanted was for dear Christine to forget this charade and sleep and rest. And I would do the same. The Inn was extravagant, beautiful, large and tall and I quickly gathered our things and made arrangements for a room.

The room was as beautiful as the outside of the inn. Large with pieces of mahogany furniture, and lace curtains. I looked around as a man carried in the vast amount of luggage we had acquired. I had managed to get many gowns for Christine to wear in the last town.. they were almost as beautiful as her.. She would at least have the best while in this state. I opened our bags and hung our clothing in the wardrobe, admiring them. We settled in the room and Christine lay on the large bed in the center of the room, face down in the satin pillows. Her chest heaved up and down once and she just stopped then.

A pang of guilt and anguish ripped through me and I entered the bathroom to escape it.

-_**Christine's Point of View-**_

I knew he didn't believe me, I loved him. But what life was this to live? I couldn't sit here in this state. Torn between missing Paris and loving it's notorious Phantom. I had to breathe. Erik went inside the wash room and I heard the water turn on. He must be taking a bath. I thought. So I cracked the door.. a little further.. a little more Christine.. opening my door to freedom..

I left the room in a slow motion. Wearing my white silk underclothes and laced robe. As I got to the roof, I suddenly felt beautiful. I could feel my hair blowing in the cold February wind. I felt myself slip into a daze and I embraced it, I loved it. Music overtook my mind. I was in love with the sound. I walked silently.

After a while of letting my mind wander the catacombs and back I heard a voice..

_Christine.. Christine.. Don't leave me. _

"_Angel." _I cried. It must be the real angel of music. I thought. A real angel. Father it must be.

_Don't leave me angel... _

I could barley see through the fog. I was stepping closer and closer. "_I must follow the angel.." _I thought. and I did. Nothing broke my trance as I stepped closer and closer to the edge.. Closer to heaven.. Closer to the Angel.. and then I fell.

_Angel..._

A/n: Update coming soon. Review, message me, favorite, subscribe.

Message me with what you would like to occur or your ideas because I'm considering ideas for the plot. Im feeling alot of Christine's emotions myself in writing this. Raoul or Erik? She knows she loves Erik but she misses Raoul Dearly. Sooo? Message me and whoever has the best idea I might incorporate the idea in the story in some way or give you a cameo. 3 thanks.


	7. The truth

As soon as I thought I had fallen something lassoed itself onto my wrist. I was literally dangling on the side of the inn, looking down to what might have been my fate. The rope pulled me roughly to safety making a sick cracking noise as it did. I screamed.

There was no angel. How could I be so stupid. I just danced off the side of a building. I was on the roof again panting and crying looking into a pair of blue eyes flecking with green. He only does that when he cries...

He scooped me up in his arms and held me like a child tightly to his chest and sobbed over me. "Christine..Christine..Christine.." He said over and over. I cried too and held tightly onto him.

"Erik" I broke into a coughing fit of tears as I said his name. "I heard a voice.." I cried.

"It..was..mine.." He sobbed with me.. Barley able to get the words out. "What were you doing Christine.. Did you really want to leave me this time..?" He said.

"Not like you think Erik" I cried

"Are you okay?" He said.

"My wrist.." I cried.

"I didn't mean to Christine.. I was trying to save you. My God, What were you doing!"

"What kind of life is it to live... with you not believing me and accepting that I want to stay.. You would have never believed me.. and I couldn't go back to Raoul.. that's not what I want.. and I don't want anything to happen to you.. and missing our home.. It's mine and yours.. Why couldn't we just go back and be together that way? I couldn't live with us like this.." I said.

There was silence..

"It's not safe Christine.. and you should have never tried to.." He paused.

"Kill yourself." I sobbed harder. "Lets fix your wrist love.." He said with tears in his eyes. He took me downstairs and put me in the room and left to go make arrangements for a doctor.

-_**Erik's Point of View-**_

She was telling the truth all along.. or maybe she was just trying to end it all because she wanted Raoul and realized she would never be free. But after this whole ordeal.. I knew what to listen to.. In all of my life I've drown out what I've felt and used my clever and cunning abilities and listening to mind.

Now I knew. Christine wanted to stay.. She may not love me. But she seems to want to stay with me. She missed Paris.. I thought. But how will I ever give that back to her.. Maybe in a few years.. I began to elaborate on this thought but decided it best to focus on the immediate problem. Fixing Christine. I left her in the room and walked briskly down the stairs toward the Innkeeper.

"My wife needs a doctor, she's fallen and I think broken her wrist." I said with tears still staining my face.

"We'll call for one right away Sir, It's fine. Don't be too upset. I'm sure they can fix her wrist right up." He said.

"I know." I said walking away without another word.

When I returned to our room and opened the door Christine was changing and had her back to the door. I noticed large purple bruises all along her back.. and 5 prints of hands blemishing her shoulders.. Tears welled in my eyes again and I looked away and cleared my throat.

"Christine.." I said.

"Oh!" She said and seemed to struggle with her wrist trying to pull herself and dress into the bathroom. I followed after her and began to help her undress and redress only looking at the bruising on her back. It broke my heart. I only hurt the things that I love dearest I thought.

"Don't look.." Christine said.

"The only thing I see is what I've done to you.." I said.

"It's nothing."

"I'm so sorry Christine.." I said. "You saved my life."

"Barley.. How could you jump Christine..?" I said. "I told you Erik."

"This is my fault.." I said. And it was. "I just want things to be normal again.. To be able to make music in the Opera house.. To let you teach me again.. All those people and things that are lost and gone Erik.. behind us.." She said.

"I know Christine.. and I know this is the worst situation possible and you would rather be with.." I started to say but a knock came at the door and when I answered it, it was the doctor. He came in a proceeded to care and wrap Christine's wrist, conforming it was broken I made a joke to Christine saying

"I don't know what were going to have to do with you if I have to call another doctor the next time we stay away from home." She never cracked a smile.

The doctor began going through his bag for an unknown reason and Christine turned to look at me while lying on the bed.

_**-Christine's point of View-**_

After all that had happened her I lay once more, being treated by a doctor.. My upper body sore from the ordeal today and my wrist throbbing from Erik's miraculous rescue. He sat down on the bed beside of where I lay and I began thinking again. In the time I was alone I began thinking about everything. I knew I had to speak up to Erik and tell him how I truly felt.. Or nothing was ever going to change.. Erik was my teacher, my friend, my love.. He had been there with me through everything.. He was musical, magical. A mysterious man, I knew I was about to cross line and move mountains no one had ever before.. But it was Erik.. It was always Erik I thought. When I was only a little girl in the Opera house he sang to me as I slept and put beautiful dreams in my head. He was an angel, in his own way. He was magic to me. He taught me everything.. made my voice soar..

He entwined the notes of the music of the night into my soul for me to live with forever. And I know Erik is here, inside my mind...and my heart.. and voice.. and soul.

_Open up your mind.. Let your fantasies unwind.. _

I knew what I felt must be true.. I couldn't deny it.. . I didn't resist against it this time..

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight.._

I loved Erik, and I loved Raoul. I could feel myself breaking away from this middle ground. I felt myself slipping away from reality and living in this make believe world with Erik He floated higher in my mind and heart than Raoul , I knew this. We could just keep running, But after all this would he ever believe that I truly loved him?

_The darkness of the music of the night.._

With that I scooted my body closer to Erik's. His black cloak and shining blue eyes. I leaned my head into his chest as he was looking outside the window. He turned those bright blue eyes on me and held his breath as he realized where I was.

Willingly.

My eyes filled with tears and I began to sob again. Snow peacefully hit the ground outside the window not reflecting the situation at all.

"Christine.." he said., and hesitantly put his hand on my head and when I didn't flinch, he pulled me closer to him. "Why are you crying?" he said. He laid his cheek on top of my head.

"I need to speak with you privately Erik. I have much to say. I don't want anyone to hear this.." I said. I sobbed hard. He nodded confused and put his hand on my cheek and got up.

"Doctor?" Erik said.

"Yes?"

"I think my wife is in a lot of pain. Can you help her anymore?" He said.

The doctor left some medication and Erik thanked him and informed him we wished to be left alone. Erik the shut the door and gracefully turned around to look at me.

"Christine?" He said.

"Erik..come sit down here.." I said. Sobbing only lightly again. It seemed as if I was doing a lot of crying lately. He came and sat beside of me on the bed but not touching me this time.

"This situation..could not be any worse.." I said. "I know you know that.. But you have to understand.. I miss home. Everything is gone Erik. I don't know this place, my heart is breaking. I want to be with you.. and I will run as far as it takes.." His eyes widened and recognition flashed in his eyes.

"But.. it's killing me.. I don't know what to do." I said. "I'm just letting everything out. I have to tell you all this and when you were gone for a bit i began thinking 'it's Erik. He's always been there. If you tell him everything he is bound to understand' and I know you will. I want to go home and I know we can't. I miss Raoul but I don't think.." I paused.

"I don't think I love him. Not like I love you Erik.." His face was incredulous. His eyes were wide and tears were running down his cheeks. I smiled and cried too. But went on. "My heart is breaking for him, yet I want to be here with you. I wish none of this would have ever happened and I could have just stayed at the Opera house with you.. and we could have sang.. and been happy.. and poor Raoul.. he wouldn't be searching and we wouldn't both be breaking in two." I said sadly.

"But the way I feel for him is not the way I feel for you, I realize this now.. I don't feel the passion and.. the music that I feel with you. Your beautiful inside and out.." I cried

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I'm going to stay with you. Don't leave me, Don't go away. Just keep singing me to sleep like you did every night when I was a little girl. Keep singing those songs in my head Erik. All I want is for you to help me in this confusion and take this pain away. Figure something out. Do something. Just don't leave.." I said sobbing hard. "Believe me." I cried to him.

"I love you too Christine.." He cried. "I believe you.. I should have believed you all along." he said. He pulled me close and kissed my head.

"I just want this to be over." I said.

"It will be.." He said. "It will be Christine.."

"I just want to make everything okay.." He held me close and stroked my hair and cried too.

"I love you Christine.. So much.." He said.

"I want it to be okay.." I said. Maybe sounding mad I thought.

"I'll do whatever you want to make it okay love.." He said.

"Erik.. I love you.. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need to make it right with Raoul.." I cried softly.

A/n Yet another cliffy! Message me with your ideas. Thanks for everything! 3


	8. Sing

_**-Erik's Point of View-**_

I was overjoyed at Christine's words, and the recognition that she did love me. I loved her with all my heart, and I would fight and die for her, and the next words that left her perfect lips maybe meant that I would have to stay true to my words.

She wanted to make things right with Raoul.. It pained me.. But I would do whatever she wanted. Tapped by my affection for her. I've always been the most powerful one, the one holding the strings, feared. But this girl, this small girl had complete power of me. And I gave in without a fight.

"Okay." I said simply. Tears were still coming down both our faces. I pulled her closely to me again despite the situation. When she made no effort to escape, or cringe away it made this even more real and my heart was beating fast through my shirt and I was sure she could hear and feel it. She slung her arm around me and cried harder, it seemed all that Christine and I were doing lately were crying. But this would all be over in a short while and we would cry no more.

"I don't want to hurt you Erik.. I just.. I have to make things right.. I loved him once too.. and it hurts me that he has to wander where I am and that he keeps searching in vain thinking I'm unhappy.. and thinking I'm searching for him too." She said then began talking again.

"I'm happy everything between us has finally been.. realized.. But this situation.. I'll run with you.." she said.

"'I'll figure something out. Rest your mind Christine." I said and picked her up slowly putting her onto the sofa across the room as I prepared her bed. I lay her down and tuck the covers over her as if she were the small child she once used to be. I smiled at her sadly and she reached for me. We kissed tenderly and she rested her hand on my cheek for a moment. "Belief" was what I said simply.

I smiled and she said "Finally." and her eyelids fluttered as I kissed both of them. This must be a dream I thought to myself. This woman, so perfect and so real, loved me. She was here, she kissed me. My Mother had me convinced there would never be a woman to ever have affections for me and I would always be alone. But here was Christine. Defying everything that I had ever believed in. I said a prayer and thanked God for what he had done for me tonight.

I began to lie down on the love seat and Christine said "Erik?"

"Yes." I said softly. "Come lie down with me tonight" she said and I did hesitantly.

I climbed into the large king size bed as the moon shone through the large window and bleached the pretty room black and white. I lay down next to Christine and she moves closer to me our noses touching she snuggled into my chest and kissed the top of her head. I felt a silent tear slip down my face and I smiled. Eventually I felt her breathing deeper, sleeping soundly in my arms. I lay back and hold her close.

I think about my terrible childhood and how I escaped it, the gypsies, Madame Giry, the first time I entered the Opera house. I remember coming through the small vent and into the sprawling hallways of the Opera house. Exploring the halls, entering to empty rooms, everyone was gone to the fair and I had time to see everything. I floated into the dressing rooms, the prop storage, the Chorus room, and I came upon the stage. A large organ was placed there and I silently sat on the bench and played a very melancholy tune from my early childhood.. It was beautiful and the feeling of being on the stage was exuberant no matter the sadness. I looked out to the seats and imagined all the civilians in Paris sitting there, listening to my music being entranced with it. That's when I developed a love of the Opera itself. I passed through many rooms and came ipin the dressing room that Christine now called her dressing room.

With the fascination of mirrors I had I reveled at the large one here in the room. It seemed to relatively new and the room was empty. I pressed on the large glass a little and I felt it budge as I pushed it away. With that I entered into my new world, the one I would know for a long while. The one Christine would know me from and the rest of the world that feared me. They feared me and the depths of the Opera house. They watched their beautiful plays and all heard the tale of box five, and they all giggled at the story but at the depth of their soul, they feared me. They feared I would saunter up from my own personal hell to haunt them. To keep them from the show. And sometimes I did, and this continued the fear, kept it going.. and then I remembered the time Christine came and I saw a light.

I saw another sad soul in need of comfort. A little girl, and I sang to her and comforted her the best I could. It kept growing and growing. I lived through her as she enlightened Paris and became the new Prima Donna. I was proud of her and I began to love her and her voice rang through the darkness of the catacombs.

I went through all the events of what happened lately, when Raoul entered the picture and Carlotta took over once more. Things began to go down hill from there and the Angel of music began to be at the bottom of Christine's list. And then we ended up in my lair once more, but with Raoul this time, and most of Paris on the way. And then we fled.. and here we are now.. With Christine sleeping silently in my arms, close to my heart like I've always wanted her to be.

I felt myself falling deeper into the warm haze of sleep, going in slow motion. My eyes fluttered, I felt strong and right with Christine here, I felt at peace for once in a very very long time. I fell harder, and faster and soon I was gone.

The next morning I woke while Christine was still sleeping. I walked to the large window and pulled the curtains away finding a blizzard covering the surrounding land. We would never be able to leave today I thought. The snow poured down as Christine slept peacefully, I assumed an effect of a hard few days. I felt remorse as I watched her sleep silently with a bit of a troubled look on her face. I've dragged her around near and far, and still she is willing to be here. I was lucky.

Then I began to think about her request for Raoul. Foolish Vicomte, Insolent boy. I thought. Trying to win my Christine's affections. She was mine, and I would secure it as soon as possible. But in the present I had to figure out how to make her happy and make sure he was out of the picture. And another thing, make us safe. How would we ever be able to be together.. Especially with my need to hide behind this mask...

_**-Christine's Point of View-**_

I had slept soundly all night, not moving it seemed. I awoke in the same position I had fallen asleep in, accept Erik was gone. I looked across the room and he was starting out the window, where a deep blanket of snow enveloped the grass and land. A blizzard really. I felt okay, until I realized that I was going to have to tell Raoul the truth.

My heart broke silently for the lover I have lost, but beat slowly for the one I knew would always be there. This feeling, How had I ignored it? I hated him terribly at one time, dying to get back to Raoul. Only a few days ago I wanted to be with Raoul. So much can change in just a little time. My Father seemed to be there sitting by the fireplace one day playing his violin to me, and the next lying on his death bed dying of an unknown sickness. I stood by his bedside and cried as he promised me the glories of the Angel of Music, and now here I was a grown woman. A mere feet from a man that had claimed to be this angel, who was in one way. A Phantom. What _would_ Father say?

He would like Erik, he always did like Raoul when he was a small child, playing in the attic with me. Raoul was always there. Until Papa died and I left with Madame Giry and went to the Opera House. But Raoul was older now, and the house by the sea was far away. He had changed and so had I. But Erik was musical and strange. Papa was eccentric himself and would understand, he would laugh and accept it. Unlike everyone else. But Father was also gone now.. just like everything else.

I got up from the large bed and entered the wash room. When I returned in a beautiful dress Erik had somehow managed to acquire. He was standing by the window still. Obviously troubled, maybe thinking. I studied him more. Definitely thinking. Maybe he had made a plan. He was thoughtful for a while longer and I began to get worried. I had never seen his mind so clouded. He was usually quick and cunning. But he was thinking a plan over and over it seemed, if there was a plan at all. He seemed to let the thought slip from his mind and his face transformed from thoughtful to blank as he looked me in the eyes.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning" I said demurely. Almost embarrassed for watching so intently.

"It looks as if were going to be stuck here for a little while.."

"Oh." I said looking away. It seemed it was hard to look each other in the eyes these days. The pain that was between us..what had been confessed.

"We'll meet him somewhere." he said.

"Who?"

"The Vicomte of yours. You deserve a Goodbye.." He said looking me straight on this time. "Christine..if you want to go free.." He said with all the pain of the world clouding his icy eyes.

"If.. you want to go.. Your free to do so.. I'll let you go back to Paris.." He said. this surprised me. After all the stubbornness, the crying, and the yelling. After he had said he would never let me go, he was letting me. But I knew this was because he knew..

"Not without you.. let's go back Erik.. I want to sing again.. I want to hear you play again.." I said looking down at my feet.

"I'll take you back one day Christine..but if I do now.. They will take us both away.. Raoul will take you.. and they will kill me.." He said. I didn't want that.. but I wanted the Opera back..I wanted to sing again..

"Come." He said simply and took me by the hand. We went downstairs for breakfast, a few people were there eating their meal silently around the table. After we finished breakfast, Erik lead me down a long hallway into a library. Where a black grand sat in the middle of the room. What a strange place for a piano I thought..

He sat down on the bench and began to play a beautiful melody.

"My Christine, My Christine. Lost and gone.. lost and..gone..

The day starts, the day ends.. Time crawls by..Night steals in, pacing the floor.. The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep.. Till' I Hear you sing..And weeks pass, and months pass, Seasons fly. Still you don't walk through the door. And in a haze. I count the silent days. Till I hear you sing once more." He sang softly.

He kept playing but said. "I wrote it a while after you and Raoul were on the roof.." I felt pain instantly and tears welled in my eyes. That night I heard his voice once in the darkness. _Christine._ It said pained.

He kept playing and I sang to the same melody.

"Forgive me, I beg you, if you can.

I've brought you nothing but woe.

So tonight, I'll sing with all my might.

Sing for you again, and then we'll go." I smiled sadly.

He smiled the same melancholy smile and kept playing, the song morphed into another as he promised to finish later. All of a sudden it turned from the soft song he had written for me to the one we sang the night he had take me to his lair.

I was entranced and began to sing.

"Beneath the Opera house, I know he's there. He's with me on the stage he's everywhere. And when my song begins, I always find.. The Phantom of the Opera is here.. inside my mind."

"At night I sang to you, your dreams in vein. My voice it called to you, and spoke your name. And here we are again, and now you find, The Phantom of the Opera is there.. Inside your mind." He smiled wickedly. His normal self seemed to be returning, the stress had weighed down on him and he seemed to be like he was before. His quick and mischievous self.

"I'll sing again with you, this strange duet. That power over me. Is stronger yet. I'll never turn from you or glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is here. Inside my mind.."

"Those who have seen my face, recoil in fear. It's the mask I wear, They've learned to fear. My spirit and your voice there one combined. And so the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind." He sang again. "He's here the Phantom of the Opera."

"Sing angel of music" It was like the night again, we were reliving it here.

"Ah" I let out high pitched notes as he played on and on and I climbed higher and higher without any encouragement now. People gathered at the door listening to our beautiful music. When I finished they crowd clapped and Erik thanked them as they left the room.

He played a soft French lullaby my Father had sang to me once. It was just beautiful and I sang softly and sadly along with him, smiling. The feeling of making music and singing alongside Erik never got old. It was a beautiful feeling, it erupted into my soul and filled me with a joy nothing else could ever replace. He stopped playing and looked at me.

"Well, I guess tomorrow if the storm has subsided we'll go in search of the Vicomte.. and.. and you can make things okay with him.. and say what you need to say.. and if you want to stay with me.. you can.. but if.. you want to leave with him.. you free."

"Erik.." I said.

"It's on the off chance my dear." He said.

But suddenly the door of the library swung open and in came a single man. His green eyes were filled with compassion and maybe even tears and bore into mine.

A/n Cliffies, cliffies,cliffies. 3 Thanks for your support.


	9. Losing Hide and Seek

_**-Christine's Point of View-**_

I remember when I was a small child.

Father always loved to surprise me, bringing home trinkets from his trips, beautiful shells from the sea shore, and once even a small duckling. Father surprised me often and always said he enjoyed seeing the expression on my face. But Father surprised me one last time.. less pleasant I should say... I never thought he would ever leave me.. I thought he would live forever.. But when he contracted illness he faded quickly, and painfully it seemed. So did I, while Father wilted so did I, my dreams died. I knew that the house by the sea wouldn't be here forever, and neither was Raoul. For he was already gone, moved away a friend of Father's said. I was learning at a young age that everything is temporary, even people.. situations.. and feelings.

Tonight was much the same. I was surprised once again. My eyes grew wide as if the world was in slow motion.

"Christine.." Was all he said compassionately.. Erik's face crumpled in pain at just that statement.

"Raoul." I said sadly with real tears in my eyes.

"I've come for you Christine.. This monster can no longer hold you captive as his songbird!" He shouted the last part.

"Raoul.." I said again. I was about to say something he was not soon to forget and it broke my heart..

"I suggest you not make a move Phantom." Raoul said angrily. "The building is surrounded. I've come for you Christine, my love. We can go and finally be married."

I felt something break inside me. I felt a part of me hibernate and hide. From this situation. I broke into tears. Raoul misinterpreted and I believe Erik may have too.

"How did you find us?" I said slowly.

"Tips." He said simply. "I knew you wouldn't be traveling on foot, so I checked with many,many,many carriage drivers.. and a few particular ones were able to give me some idea of where you might be at." He said. "Also when I arrived here to stay a night and continue my search I was merely was walking into the inn to arrange a night's stay and I heard a beautiful melody coming from a room here. When I entered the building I heard the words clearer to it.. The Phantom of the Opera? My Christine? You should have really been more careful Phantom.."

"You were right though.. she's soon to be lost and gone.. but she's _my_ Christine." He said.

I heard someone yell to him from outside the inn. He walked from the room and his eyes bore into Erik's as if a warning not to move until he returned.

I looked into Erik's eyes painfully. "I knew you would want to go with him Christine.. go free love.. I've heard you sing and now I can go.." He said.

With that, my heart shattered into a million pieces. He seemed content on dying because he thought I wanted to leave him. Tears ran down my face and I nearly screamed. How could he think that after all this? He's too guarded for his own good, and thinks he's making the smart decisions. But he's not.. the moment of truth had finally come, and I didn't want to leave with Raoul. In the past few days something in my soul had awakened and finally called to the Phantom who was waiting all along, and now I was to be ripped away from this spot as quickly as I had gotten here.

"Erik.. I swear I don't want to leave you... I..I love you.." I said sobbing once more.

"Play along" He said almost fiercely in a whisper, while looking to the other side of the room. I was confused but decided it best to listen to him. His gaze wandered to the window and back to my eyes. They could hear us.

"Christine.. I won't harm you anymore.. You don't have to lie for me.. go with Raoul." I understood now. The man disappeared from the window and Erik seemed to survey the surrounding area for anymore eavesdropping shadows.

"Christine.. it's too late.. they are going to take me.. I know you want to be with me now.. So do this for me.. Play along like you cannot wait to return to the arms of Raoul.. think no more of me.. They will take you away too if they know your willing.. so save yourself angel.. I love you Christine.." He said and a tear slipped down his face. No plan formed in my head and I felt utterly useless and hopeless. My heart was breaking and pain was surging over me. I could hardly breathe. Maybe if I did as he said, he would come for me.

Before I had time to go over a plan Raoul and a dozen men entered the room. Two men on each arm of Erik and one behind him, drug him out of the room while Erik was in an absolute rage, trying to pry the men off of him and cursing Raoul in the process.

The drug him roughly out of the room and out of my sight. I couldn't contain a sob.

_Death Penalty.. _

It echoed in my mind over and over. My teacher, my friend, my love.. He was gone.. and here I was with what I longed for so much before. This perfect life that seemed to be "looming beautifully over the horizon" was now looming over my head threatening to suffocate me and pry me away from what I know wanted most.

I could still hear his shouts of protests and they seemed to be tearing me apart. It was like I was outside of my body, watching my face and seeing my reactions but all the while feeling the pain. I was crumpled in the floor now, my legs awkwardly bent under my lavish white dress, my face was distorted and my sobs escalated more and more with each passing second. I was screaming now, sobbing and crying. All for Erik and Raoul thought it was because he was finally gone and because of the 'horrific mark' the Phantom had made on me.

But in Raoul's mind all that mattered was that we were together, it's like I could read his thoughts through his eyes, he truly did wear his heart on his sleeve, as kind as it was. But now it wasn't kind to me, it was cold and destroying, and I felt as if I could grab hold of it in the palm of my hand and squeeze it tightly till' it burst, then he would be feeling the pain and the misery he had inflicted on me so carelessly. But I had to play the part for Erik, as if I were back in Paris standing on the Grand stage acting a part that everyone so well believed, and maybe there would be just a glimmer of hope.

He ran to me and scooped me up into his arms and kissed me. I kissed him back with all that I could manage to put into it, but in the end failed. I cried into the kiss and held onto him tightly for the kind of comfort he wasn't giving,

"Are you okay Christine?" He said. Obviously not. I thought. But I merely nodded.

I was holding tightly to him for another reason than he thought. It seemed as if I was always misread..

"Oh Christine. I'm so sorry.." He said and held me close. "Where are they taking him" I said instantly with a extreme sickness appearing in my stomach.

"To jail I suppose then from there I believe they will sentence him, likely the death penalty.. well if I have a say in the punishment.." He said and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't think that right Raoul.." I said. "It was not that terrible." I said.

He looked at me as if I was lying. "It's okay Christine he can hear you no more. But maybe not the death penalty just a life sentence to prison I suppose."

"No!" I said. "Christine.. I'm aware of what he does to you.. it's okay.. I know your coming out of this trance.. but understand. I'm here. Everything is okay, I'm going to take you back to Paris. You can sing at the Opera house again, and we can be married." He said.

Back to Paris I thought..

Then I roughly stopped myself. Erik was all that mattered. Lie Christine..

I held him tighter to me. "I am so glad your here." I said. There was little emotion and real compassion in my voice, but he believed me.

"Lets go home.." Raoul said to me kissing the top of my head. "That monster will no longer cast his spell on you."

The next few days were a blur, It seemed like a lot of traveling, and sleeping. I always had a room alone, respectively I supposed. Which I was thankful for. Now that we were pulling into the wrought iron gates of De Changy mansion I realized that what had happened aside from Erik's capture, I was barley able recollect. When I started to remember my heart began aching once more and tears began to furiously run rampant down my face.

My own defense mechanism inside my mind I had supposed. But it had kept me safe for a few days. That's when I remember what I did. The medication. It was still in my dress pocket, and I had only taken a few. But it had kept me safe and the whole situation out of mind a few days. I felt a bit guilty, but it made it seem far away for just a little while.

Raoul sat next to me as we entered the drive and soon I was being helped out of the carriage and through the threshold of the lavish home. He stared adoringly at me as he opened the door. This was a place I thought I was never to return to.. yet here I was after all the pain and hell I had been through with my Phantom at the threshold of the De Changy door. I was ushered in and in the foyer there stood Raoul's aging Mother Elaina, his cousin who seemed to be a bit older than both of us, Elizabeth, and his polite yet arrogant Brother, Philippe.

"Oh Christine!" Elizabeth said with her odd accent. It was beautiful at the same time. A cross between French and British. I thought to myself _What a lovely voice you have Elizabeth. _I felt positively mad, nearly out of my mind. Lightweight, as if I was floating and I seemed to be noticing the simpler, amusing things.

"Elizabeth." I said slowly with tears in my eyes. They were all so welcoming. They thought I loved Raoul, they thought I wanted to be here.

"I'm so glad to see you.." She said and the others began following suit:

"Dear child, Christine. What you must have been through. Do come sit on the loveseat and relax. Bring her some hot tea Odette!" Elaina said.

"Christine, I'm very sorry about what's occurred. Is there anything I can do for you..?" Philippe said awkwardly.

"I'm fine, Thank you all though." I said sweetly and leaned against Raoul. He was a friend and I was taking support for an alternate reason and playing a part all at the same time.

It must have been believable because they all smiled sweetly and Raoul put his hand on mine.

"Christine, I cannot tell you how happy I am to have you back here. Everything can be right now. Everything is going to be okay. We can be married and you can sing all you want, and for everyone. Everyone in Paris. And I'll do all I can to make sure that _you_ are the Prima Donna instead of that dreadful Carlotta." He said.

"You can't imagine how hard I've looked for you. I've searched near and far, and then on an off chance and when I wasn't even looking. There you were.. In the unlikeliest of places." He said.

"Where exactly where you dear?" Elizabeth said.

"Far southeast. In an Inn. I came upon the innocent building to arrange a night's stay when I heard music. It was rather odd and strange.. But then I heard Christine's voice.. beautiful and pure.. singing his death march.. When I heard you sing those lines I knew it was you.. and his unmistakable lull that lured you in from the start sounded in the air. I knew I had found you."

"I cannot believe you did.." I said honestly.

"All that matters is everything is going to be back to normal.. If it can be Christine.. How are you feeling?" He said.

"Fine really, just a little shaken.

"He didn't do any other.. things.." He almost finished his sentence when I interrupted.

"Most certainly not." I said and I took a sip of tea with my hand shaking. Raoul pulled the cup from my hands and sat it down holding them.

"I know what this has done to you Christine.. I'll be here whenever you need me.. forever.." He said. "Is there anything you want to tell me.. anything that happened that was specifically.." He didn't finish but went on to say. "Or is it too soon to talk?"

"I'd rather not elaborate on the whole event just yet.." Tears ran down my face.

"Oh Christine!" They all said. Raoul held me close.

"I'll take care of that monster..." Raoul said.

"Nothing terrible happened.. we were just fleeing.. and he kept telling me how I would have to stay with him.. in love or not and we would be married soon.. and I could sing for him all the time.." I cried.

"But then he said I wouldn't have to marry him until I 'learned to love him'" I said through my tears. I was crying for a different reason, but they seemed to take it another way and cooed at me and patted my shoulders. I did love Erik. I always did, I would have married him.. but Raoul..

I stopped the thought.. I had to go on..

"But I'm just so glad to be here.. I've missed you all so.. especially Raoul.. I just feel so exhausted and spent.. this whole event has taken everything out of me.." I was silent for the most part. Hoping they took the hint.

A few moments passed in silence. If I was not so upset I would have found it awkward but in this state of mind I hadn't a care.

"You may stay here with my Cousin and Mother.." Raoul said.

"Of course Philippe and I have some unfinished business in Strasbourg.. with Father's recent passing and all.." He said looking down.

"We'll be gone maybe a few weeks. I apologize that I have to depart at a time like this Christine.. I'll be leaving next week though.. if it's any consolation.. and maybe when I get back we can talk about the wedding.." He said. "I hope it's not too soon."

"Not at all." I smiled at him with a hint of sadness.

"Well.. let's get Christine into her room and get her cleaned up for dinner tonight." Elaina said.

"Very well." Raoul said. "I'll see you soon love." and he squeezed my hand.

I nodded to his family and thanked them and I was lead up the Grand staircase to a room. I was left alone and as I opened the door a lavish room appeared in front of my eyes.

A large four post bed sat in the center with a white silk comforter and lace overlay with a beautiful taffeta canopy. The furniture matched and I looked at the large bay window in the right corner of the room. A large bathroom was located to the left of the room and a closet right next to it. How elaborate I thought.

I was to be left alone for the nest few hours before dinner and I began thinking of Erik. Where was he now? What was he doing? was he okay? I was terrified for him. I ran a bath and soaked in it for a long while.. My dress seemed to hold a few more installments of medication which I gladly took and drifted off into a drugged delirium as I got out of the tub.

When they came to fetch me for dinner I was reserved and told them I did not feel like eating.. so my defense kicked in and blocked out everything that was painful and I drifted and drifted until I was in the house by the sea.. where Papa played his violin..

and things were simpler.. easier..

A/N: _**PLEASE**_ _tell me what you think_. I feel like I'm working hard for nothing. So message me, tell me your ideas. Plus, I know I am TERRIBLE at spelling etc. so please ignore. Thank guys! **If you like it, review **PLEASE and story alert/fave. Thanks so much for your support. It makes my day.


	10. Prison for us both

"_He'll kill you!, His eyes will find us there!" I sang panic stricken._

"_Christine, don't say that" Raoul said fiercely to me. "Those eyes that burn!" I was terrified now. "Don't even think it" He said. "And if he has to kill a thousand men" "Forget this waking nightmare!" He said trying to convince me the best he could. "The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again.." I sang. "This phantom is a fable!" He sang back. "Believe me!" he said again. I was terrified, Joseph Buquet, as foul as he was, had been hung, and I knew exactly who was responsible. I was in a frenzy. He would be after Raoul next.._

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera" Yet Raoul would not believe me.. I had been there, I had seen his face!"My God, who is this man" "My God, who is this man?" Raoul repeated."...who hunts to kill?" I finished. "...this mask of death?" He too must fear the mask.."I can't escape from him.." It was true.. he was always there.. even if just in my mind it seemed.. "I never will!" I finished._

"_Whose is this voice you hear ?" He said wondering now.._

_The rooftop was silent now. We sang no more.. Maybe Raoul would believe me now. Snowflakes fell from the sky and an unnatural glow tinted the sky. _

_I didn't speak yet.. but when I started to open my mouth a loud tenor fell upon our ears. _

"_Insolent boy!" It said. "Foolish Vicomte!" _

_A silent tear slipped down my face now._

"_Past the Point of no Return.. I see.." The Phantom said._

"_Angel?" I questioned. Raoul was incredulous. He could not believe I had been telling the truth it seemed._

"_Christine.." a wispy voice sang and faded. I then knew I had went past the point of no return.. I had betrayed the angel.. no matter that he killed Joseph.. he was still the Angel of Music.. no matter how I feared him. Father had sent him hadn't he?.._

_I broke down, I then let out a scream.. even as Raoul was here._

"_Angel!" I said. "Angel, don't leave me!_

"_Whose voice do you hear Christine?" Raoul shouted at me. Just then I seen the shadow of the Phantom, sliding behind another statue._

"_I've betrayed you Angel.. Don't leave!"_

"_Christine.." Raoul said. "There is no one there!" He shouted the last part._

"_Yes there is Raoul.. It's the Angel of Music!" I cried. "He's angry with me.. It's because I've been here with you.. It's because I betrayed him.. I told you he was strict.. I told you we had to be secret.." I said crying._

"_Christine.. there was no voice.. There was no shadow.. There is no angel.." He said. I screamed loudly then._

_I looked around and I was in my dressing room suddenly, I looked down and my hands were covered in blood. That's when I seen it.. at my feet was a rose.. blood red with a black ribbon at it's base.. with a beautiful ring slipped over it's stem.. and in the hand of a man wearing a white mask and a black cloak.._

_His bright blue eyes were wide open and he lay at my feet.. _

_I had killed the angel.. It was all my fault.. my selfishness has been his downfall.. I had gotten him killed.. _

_I looked down at the silver dagger in my hand. The door to the dressing room opened and in ushered Raoul with a dozen pink roses and a wide smile, he hugged me and kissed my lips and my bloody hands stained his shirt. He didn't seem to notice._

"_Farewell my Fallen Idol.." _

I woke with a start, my palms sweating and breathing hard. I surveyed where exactly where I was. Exactly where I was when I fell asleep last night I supposed..

_Where is Erik? _My mind questioned. But I didn't know..

The horrible dream I had came back to me.. I had dreamed I had killed Erik.. I supposed I really had in one way.. I dreamed I had killed him and Raoul was happy.. happy pretending he never existed, happy pretending I was crazy.

But I knew what was really occurring now.. Erik was gone.. to where I didn't know.

I was breathing hard still, Surely they hadn't.. killed him yet.. I began going into a panic again. I couldn't believe I was at the DeChangy's here in this bed wondering where Erik was.. He couldn't be far.

I had to calm down, I thought. I had to act as if I was okay. To some extent at least.. after all I had been being held against my will.

Supposedly.

I got dressed quickly, combing through my hair and making myself presentable. Soon I heard a maid knock on the door and I allowed her to come in.

"Breakfast is ready Miss. Daae." She said. "I'll be right there." I said "Thank you" and smiled. She left and I quickly finished getting ready. As I left the room and descended the stairs I seen Raoul waiting at the bottom. I smiled lovingly, or at least that is what I was trying to project, at him.

He smiled back and when I reached the bottom he took me by the arm. "How did you sleep love?" He said dotingly. I just nodded, and he seemed a bit worried.

He had noticed my limp and wrist the night he arrived and had been worried about it ever since. I told him a story about how both happened, which was half the truth. I had fallen down stairs, but he didn't seem to believe that, he must have thought Erik did it, because every time I answered him he said "You don't have to lie Christine.." and "We'll get you the proper care for that.." And he did. A doctor treated me, again. That morning after breakfast.

Breakfast was uneventful, thankfully. I didn't have the energy to make a plausible act at the time, and the only people who attended were Raoul and I, and his Cousin Elizabeth.

I liked Elizabeth, and she seemed to like me. Only if she knew.. she wouldn't like me very much then.. I thought.

I brushed those thoughts aside and after breakfast, and being treated unnecessarily once more, Raoul left for the Opera. I didn't bother asking to go with him for knew the place was badly damaged. I instead wandered the empty house for a long while, Elizabeth had gone too. To where I hadn't the slightest idea.

So I wandered the corridors of the beautiful home. I found that this would be the perfect time to figure out a plan to get to Erik_. _But I would have to know where he was first.

As soon as the thought entered my mind I seen the news paper lying on a small table next a window. As I reached for the paper I admired the scenery outside the window. It was a small beautiful garden, full of lilacs, yellow pansies, and small trees with purple blooms. I took the paper outside and perched upon a stone stool beside a Koi pond.

I hesitantly opened the paper, and searched it for information. Something about Paris' infamous Phantom, and there was something there. But it was old. It was an article I had already read.. one that lead me to take a fall down the stairs and one that had me believing Raul was on his way.

I was crushed, and I went through the house frantically looking for something recent to no avail.

An idea came to mind, and I hurried to put a long coat on and left out the doors. A voice stopped me and I turned to listen to it.

"Miss. Daae? Mr. .DeChangy gave me instructions to keep you inside the house.." she said hesitantly.

"Oh dear" I said. "He's a little overly worried. I'll just be going for a walk, I won't be far." I was a prisoner once more I thought, but I refused this time..

"Miss. Daae?" she said as I began to leave out the door once more. "Yes?"

"I really should not let you go. Raoul really wanted you to stay inside today." she said.

"I'll not be far." I said, and left the house. I was being so unlike myself these days.. I couldn't stay when I knew Erik had to be out there somewhere..

When I exited the beautiful home I realized how cold it was. I began walking toward the gate and when I came upon it I merely pushed it open and was then on the streets of Paris once more.

Raoul lived in a very 'exclusive' neighborhood you could say. Lavish homes lined the street and as I walked I felt a bit out of place.

I had no idea where I was going and I walked for a long while. It was quite cold, and as I came upon a large slightly damaged building. My heart stopped.

It was the Opera House. A carriage was outside, and I knew it was Raoul's. As badly as I had longed for this place, as terribly as I had wanted to be back inside, on it's stage. I had to keep moving forward. And I did.

I caught a carriage of my own, and it took me to the only other place I imagined he could be..

The Jail.

I paid the driver and entered the door of the prison. I looked around, it was a cruel place and I'm sure I looked out of place.

A man came to my aide and said "Why, you Christine Daae, aren't you?"

"Yes Monsieur." I said. "I've come looking for the Phantom.."

His eyes widened. "You've come looking for the Phantom, the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes, sir." I said. "That one."

"How silly of me.." he said. "What other one would there be? besides everyone knows about the fatal affair that occurred.." he was silent for a moment.

"A mere man.." he said. "No Phantom.."

"Is he here?" I inquired impatiently.

"Why, I thought you would have heard. They sentenced him to the death penalty. They hung him only last night." He said.

"I'm sure it's a relief to you." He said.

A/n: **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **I hope you liked it. **Review if you did please.** And also. About the ideas. **Message** me with your ideas and I might incorporate some of them into the story also, you may get a **cameo role**:D if your interested of course. I've only gotten about two entries and it's quite disappointing actually ]: Thanks for all your support, I really do **appreciate** it. Love you guys!


	11. Drugs

Sorry about the wait. A lot of stuff has been going on here! But anyways. Trust me, don't give up hope 3 and don't kill me..

Here it is:

I remember being cold. The wind blew in this dark place and it seemed as if I shut my eyes I was only met with the same darkness. It seemed I stood alone in a never ending abyss of nothingness with only my confusion and pain. What was my name again? Where is Father? I bet he's outside again hacking wood. They've told him not to do that.. I worry about him getting more sick..

Raoul.

We were supposed to play today again, in the attic. He said he would tell me of the time his Mother took him to Paris with her. He said there were Grand lights.. I would love to see those lights. I always told Papa that. He said maybe we would go one day, and he could play his Violin on the streets of France and I could sit on his knee and hum a toon, he said the city would shine for us when we went. I just couldn't wait, and maybe we could visit Madame Giry at the Opera house. But that was another time.

Now I had to find Raoul. He would help me out of the darkness. I had never been afraid of the dark really. Father said there was nothing in the dark that there wasn't in the light. I almost welcomed it. But this dark was condescending and cold, and I wanted to go home to Father. I wandered farther.

I started to remember a little. I think I had hurt Raoul's feelings maybe.. Or had he tripped over the rocks in the yard again.. Or was he in trouble with Carissa again for not doing as his mother said?..

I couldn't remember, all I knew is that when I thought of Raoul a strange feeling loomed over my mind. Suddenly it was all forgotten.

I was in the Opera house then. I remembered that period. I remember Father was dead. I walked through the corridors with Mrs. Giry. I smiled at the stained glass windows. They colored my world and I giggled a bit. Father was gone but in this moment I pretended he was here. Admiring Paris as we had hoped.

We walked the grand stairs now that Madame Giry was gone. He smiled down at me and I held his hand. I giggled with Father and we entered into a balcony overlooking the stage. My heart fluttered. It was so beautiful. I was happy in this place. A delirium only. I looked next to me and Father was gone.

Then I opened my eyes.

"She's awake!" Elizabeth said loudly. I couldn't see anything yet only blurry visions of the room and figures around me. There were many.

My vision came to and I seen the room full of people around me. Meg and her Mother were there, along with Raoul, his sister whom I hadn't seen in years, and Elizabeth, and his Mother Elaina. I could barley breathe at the sight of all these people in the room. Raoul rushed to my side and knelt down beside the bed. I felt so frail and weak. It was so hot here too. My mind spun.

"Oh Christine.." He said as he put his hand on mine. I looked around confused.

"Where's Father..?" I said faintly.

"Christine.." Meg stepped forward and said. "Its okay." A man said. "It's normal… She's confused.. It shouldn't last too long.."

"Christine.. Don't you remember your Father is dead?.." Raoul said sadly. I closed my eyes tiredly and tried helplessly to move my arm to fan my hot face.

"I remember" I said weakly. "He's only sick Raoul, He'll be better soon. Mrs. Giry promised me.." I smiled with my eyes still closed.

"It'll only get worse before it gets better.." a voice said. "Two weeks should be its course." Then I faded back into the background and soon from existence in this time all together.

-Raoul's POV-

Typhoid.

They said it was common, over in The United States. They said it was from all the traveling, and that she had probably consumed contaminated water along the way. I couldn't bear seeing her this way. Little Lotte Lying here helpless and confused. And there was no help to be had for her.

I blamed him.

Now she may die because of him. The doctor had said she might recover, many did recover. But she was so ill. They said we could find someone to come in and nurse her. She had much better chances if this action was sought out. She would surely do better than if we let her lie here in this delirium and let her to die. But they knew I would find someone. The doctor had already left to fetch someone without even asking. He had said she had been ill for a while. I had noticed her coughing but just thought it the chill in the air. And just the other day as I reached to hold her small hand I noticed it was warm, if not hot. But I didn't think anything of this. I never thought anything could touch her now, now that she was home and I had brought her away from him. Now that she was here in the city she flourished in, I thought nothing could bother us now that the trouble was over. I thought everything was okay now. I didn't think anything could penetrate this bubble and air of happiness surrounding us.

She wasn't the same Christine I once knew.. Not as affectionate.. Or outspoken towards me as she once had been.. The ordeal had changed her. She was so young really, 16. Although she was thought of the be a grown woman. But I knew she was still a girl at heart, missing her Father. _She was to die young also. _I thought for a brief moment. But then I stopped myself. She would get better. I thought nothing could hurt us now that everything was over..

But I was wrong. She lie here now. Hallucinating, burning from fever. And he was gone at least.

But not too far. The asylum wasn't enough for me, but they thought it best. Everyone assumed he was insane and he could not help his actions. But I knew better. But to Christine the Opera Ghost was dead. Never to plague her mind again. I'd rather have her think her horrible torturer was gone..

She had been at the prison. They sent for me and when I arrived she was collapsed and burning hot. I wonder why exactly she had been there. Probably to pay her last respects.

How my heart broke to see her this way. I looked on her face.

I knew she loved me too. I could still faintly see it in here eyes, and I knew when everything was better she would be the old Christine. She would love me as I knew she did.

But right now she couldn't. She was lost in a time where he didn't exist. I only wish I could be there too..

-Christine POV-

When I woke it was still warm, but when I looked out the window.. Snow was on the ground..

_How could this be? _my simple mind thought. Oh where was Raoul again…

I feel so tired and weak.. I would love to have some water.. I'm thirsty, I thought.

_Why can't anyone hear me? _

But I became aware that my eyes were closed and I was still half asleep. I came to, and looked around. I was alone in the bedroom I seemed to have been in for quite some time. Maybe I'm locked in here. Maybe I have to stay here forever because of what I caused for Erik.

Where was Erik?

I remembered everything then. _Dead. _My mind told me. _Dead. _

I screamed loudly. At the very top of my tired lungs. It was faintly weak, and not hardly what I was usually capable of.

The door bust open and in came Raoul.

"Christine!" He shouted as he ran to me. "What's wrong?" He said.

"He's dead.." I whisper cried. "Yes, he's gone now.." He said.

"How could you.." I whispered weakly. "What?" Raoul said.

"I loved him!" I said. "and you killed him!" I told him a little louder. Then I began to sob.

"Oh Christine.. No you didn't.. and you don't.. You're hallucinating love.. It's going to be okay.." He said.

"No Raoul.." I said. But he didn't believe me and went on talking. "You've caught Typhoid, and you're very sick. But I've called in a nurse and she should be right up. I'll stay with you Christine.. It will be okay.. This will pass.. I'll be right here with you." He told me.

I wasn't hallucinating, but I knew I was sick. Typhoid, I had heard of it. Many people in the southern lands of America were dying from it.. That was okay. Erik was dead.. I could die now too.

"Raoul?" I said after about an hour had passed with him sitting there. It seemed as if I were only there with my thought and Raoul had disappeared.

"Yes love." he said. "I'm going to die.. I can feel it.. Lie me in the tomb with Father at the Cemetery…and.. And wherever Erik is to be buried now.." I looked down at my blotchy pink hands and slipped a ring off my finger I had been wearing only to the prison and handed it to Raoul.

"Put this in with him.." I said. "and a rose, with a ribbon." I said. "Black."

"Christine.. You're not going to die. You're already getting better. Besides he's already been… laid to rest.. I have no intentions of digging him up.. The nasty vermin.." He said.

" You mustn't speak ill of the dead.." I sobbed. "You're not going to die." Raoul said.

"You'll be fine in a few weeks." He said. "I'm not leaving, so as soon as you're well we'll be married. Everything will be okay Christine." He said. I didn't want to marry him. I didn't want to live, and if I got what I deserved I _would _die..

I didn't say anything more. Raoul thought I was delirious still.. And administered me a glass of water with something strange in it.. I fell back into the dark place, and as I did I begged him not to make me go. I screamed and pleaded.

_Don't take me back there. I can see it.. Don't get me lost again Raoul.. _I said. I didn't want to go back there. But he held my hand and pleaded with me to rest, and told me there was no dark place. His face was fading and so was my competence of the world around me. I was confused again now, and cold. Maybe there was no dark place, maybe I _was _hallucinating. But then again, maybe there was no Erik. What would I believe?

There was no black and white now. .

-X days later-

I came to suddenly. I knew I hadn't been asleep the entire time. Only a bit.. Drugged. I had been in the terrible personal hell of mine… but I had also been on the sea shore with Papa, and floating with the clouds over the Opera in summertime. I smiled with little Raoul as we carried our pails out onto the sand and I laughed with My Mother as I was a grown woman now. I knew it wasn't real. There were those moments when I was okay for little bit, it seemed only a few moments. Before I was told to drink more water or tea.

I had been drinking a lot lately it seemed. When I wasn't gone with whatever blew me with its whimsy. But now here I was again, back in one of those crystal clear moments. I was tired of floating, I was still weak. But the medicine was tiring me even more. I wanted to be home in real life.. I remembered everything.. Erik was dead..

But let me stay here for a little while. I thought. Let me be in the real world.. Let me live..

After a bit the woman in the corner seen I was awake and came to administer more "liquid" as of Raoul's orders I supposed. I had been awake long enough to come to realizations with life, and yet I knew better to show signs of being awake. I assumed Raoul was tired of hearing me talk, hearing me say things that deep down in his subconscious he knew were true. So he was keeping me drugged.

I knew everything know. My mind was strong and weak at the same time. Almost willing to give in to sleep again but knowing I needed to stay awake.

"Miss?" I said in a faint tone. I heard my own sick voice. "Yes Miss Daae'?" she looked at me with no emotion.

"Please go fetch Raoul, and don't give me anymore medication. I'd rather deal with the pain.. I don't want to go back into the dazed delirium once more. I'm fully competent and I am NOT hallucinating. Someone please believe me. Now go get the Viscount before I get out of bed and get him myself." I ordered.

But she didn't seem to listen. "I have orders to give you more medication and keep you in bed Miss." She said emotionless again.

"Very well… could you please go get me some tea then.. I've grown very tired of this water.." I told her. "Yes Miss" she replied.

I had spent enough time with Erik to learn a thing or two. Just then, when I thought of him. My heart broke. Because I remembered he would never teach me anything again.. I brushed it off. I had to speak with Raoul. I had to figure out what I was going to do.. What I would do with my life now really..

I got up out of bed and weakly made it to the door. My feet drug along with me and I twisted the knob and made it into the hallway.

If I knew anything about Raoul I knew that at a time like this he would be in his study and thats where I went, and that is exactly where he was at. I entered the room and weakly called his name. He was turned around looking out the window.

He whipped around. "Christine!" He said. "What are you doing out of bed?" Raoul rushed over and sat me down on a loveseat.

"I have to speak with you.." I said. "I cant take being drugged this much.. Please.." I whispered.

"I want to be here at least.. In reality.." I told him "The morphine isn't healing me, its just holding me down and frightening me Raoul."

"Very well." He said. "I'm sorry."

"I am too." I said. "What day is it?"

"It's Thursday, the 8th." He told me. "The 8th of what?" I exclaimed tiredly.

"February." He told me simply, a bit confused. "Why, Raoul. It must've been the end of the month when I became sick." I said.

" It hasn't been quite that long." He said.

"But back to bed Christine." He said. I played along and went back to bed tiredly. But I didn't sleep, I was finally alone. I looked through my things trying to find something to pin back my hair.

Maybe when the two weeks passed, I would be dead. I checked the calendar on the wall near my bed and slightly slumped up against it, nearly fainting.

It seemed someone had been counting down the two weeks on the calendar, for when I would be well again.

The first X started on January the 7th.

- Thanks for the idea's especially **neverland child** :) I used it in a sense. It was great, I was going to use your exact idea origionally but then I got the idea for the Asylum. Hope you liked it ! thanks for the support!


	12. Willingly Escaping

A/n: I'm sorry this story is sort of confusing. Yes Christine is pretending to like Raoul so everything will be okay in the meantime, also the calendar was marked on January 7th because that's when she first became sick and they've been marking the days on the calendar and now it's January 8th, that's how long Raoul has kept her drugged. She hasn't necessarily been sick the ENTIRE time But here you go:

_More than a Month_. I thought. I'm just weak now, I suppose the sickness is long gone.

How could he? Of all people I never imagined Raoul would be the one to do this to me. I had to find a way to escape. It didn't matter where Erik was now.. I would jump a bridge as soon as I left, almost like the roof.. I could run away live in a convent and commit myself to nunnery, or I could just simply stay here... and marry Raoul..

I did love him, in a way. It seemed as if that was what this was coming to.. I'd never be happy anywhere without Erik. It'd be better to stay here than damn myself to hell, or never be able to live normally again.. No. I told myself. This wasn't right.

It's unforeseeable what would happen now. If he has kept me drugged this long, there is nothing to suggest what happened while I was out.. Why he could have.. But I mustn't think thoughts like that. I thought to myself. Right now I had to think of how to leave here. Maybe I should plainly tell Raoul. Tell him I don't love him and I want to leave. But that wasn't the smart choice. Erik wouldn't have wanted me to do that. Well, truthfully he would have. Be he had a better head on his shoulders than that. He knew nothing would be taken well.

Poor Erik, six feet under.. With that I sat down to my bed, and slowly began to cry. It was all my fault. If it weren't for me he would still be below the Opera House making those goldenly beautiful melodies. That entranced my heart and soul.

My soul was in his songs, and as he wasn't playing. I was dead inside. Both of us.. everything was in each other's music. Everything. But he didn't know that now. I was left to suffer here without him. My sobs became so loud I was sure everyone in the entire house could hear me, and eventually someone came to me. It was Elizabeth, but as soon as she entered the room I told her to leave me be and I waved her off. I kept on my crying jag, and found myself sitting there staring out the window finally when the last tears which came silent, triumphantly slid down my face.

"All I want is freedom a world with no more night..

and you right here beside me.. to guide me and to hide me.." I sang closing my eyes.

I hadn't even heard the door openly softly and Raoul come into the room from behind.

"Christine.. nothing will harm you anymore.. You're finally over your fever.. and.. and he's gone."

"I was over it long ago." I said. "Don't lie to me Raoul, I know the truth. You might as well confess it by mouth."

"You were sick Christine, I was only trying to numb the pain for you. But you seem quite unappreciative.."

"I am VERY unappreciative actually. I would have rather suffered than be in the terrible roaming places you sent me to. For nights on end I was in the darkest place.. With no one.." I argued.

"Christine.." he said.

"I didn't want Erik killed.." I went on and a few more tears fell down my face.

"It was the right thing to do Christine." He said. "NO. It was not Raoul!" I protested. I was being so out of tune lately. Maybe it was Erik, I was a new person. I would have never argued but now I did. With that Raoul stood up.

"You love him, Don't you!" He questioned with incredulous eyes. Yet I was only silent. "My dear" He kneeled down beside me and held my hand in his. "Don't be taken under this spell." He told me. "He is gone."

"I'm not." I looked down and closed my eyes as tears slipped out of them.

"He.. He didn't ruin you did he?... You're.. you're not pregnant, you're not having his child are you?.." He said reluctantly. I silently laughed in my head, but kept quiet. For the purpose of imagining how terrible this situation _could_ really be.

He took my silence as confirmation suddenly. "Oh Christine.. I know you couldn't help it. We'll marry right away. I'll say it's mine.." He held my hand tighter.

"No Raoul, that.. that never happened." I heard him release the breath he was holding and his shoulders relaxed a bit. "That is certainly not the case, he never lay a hand on me." Which was partly a lie.. he was strangely violent sometimes. But I didn't care..

"Then what is the case Christine?" he said as he stood up releasing my hand.

"Nothing, nothing. I just had a special bond with him Raoul.. He was everything I had known since my Father died.. not even you were there.." I told him.

"How could I help it?" He said angrily now. "Are you picking the monster over me?"

"No Raoul, I didn't me—" Suddenly he took hold of my shoulders and was in my face.

"What Christine?" he said gritting his teeth. "Why can't you just let things be simple, and stop acting so strangely? I know you're recovering but there is no need to treat me this way.." He said, and when he did. An anger rose in me that I didn't know was there.

"I haven't been acting strangely Raoul! You just love me a bit too much! And I haven't been normal because you've kept me under the influence of medication for the past MONTH!" I said even angrier than he had been before, gritting my teeth and boring my eyes into his.

He was a bit stunned it seemed. This was not the Christine he remembered

"What a way for a lady to act" He said just as angrily with his hands on my shoulders still and proceeded to shove me from the edge of the bed and onto the floor roughly. I did not shed a tear or speak a word but waited for him to cross the room silently and shut the door with a slam. His loud voice from outside the door uttered "Have it your way Christine!"

And I did not let the fact that he was angry with me penetrate the cold indifference I would be wearing. What was here for me now? I wouldn't marry Raoul. Absolutely not. I will not be his China Doll for his to dress up and order what to do. I will not think what he believes I should. I would leave. Where no one could find me. I'd go far away. Even from the Opera house, for a little while at least. To gather my thoughts and my next stage in life. I was just as a weak kitten now, but I could manage. Everything I owned had been in the Opera House. Which was now in repair. Not everything was destroyed, I suspect the ballet corps wasn't touched.. Mdm. Giry and Meg were still living there, along with some other dedicated Chorus girls.

I sat and silently stared at the four walls that were now my prison for a long while before I realized it was pointless to act this way right before I left. I owed his family something. So soon I dressed and went downstairs to be greeted by many DeChangy's.

"Christine! What are you doing out of bed?" Elizabeth said very shocked.

"Oh Elizabeth, I feel much better. I've been sick for so long.. It must have been a miracle from God." I smiled. I was lying, I hadn't been sick that long Elizabeth… "I'm just a tad weak" I finished, telling the truth.

"You shouldn't be out; you'll catch your death being so weak!" Elaina said. "I just became tired of being alone.. I figured I'd come see who was stirring downstairs." I told her. She smiled at me genuinely.

"I think I'd better rest a bit though." I said as I sat down on the satin sofa.

The lavish home accentuated the nothing less than lavish people standing on its foundation. They were dressed in silk and satin with elaborate head wraps. I didn't fit in with these people, but most seemed to welcome me. All accept Philippe, Raoul's Brother, and the older woman sitting on a loveseat in the corner.

I briefly heard her say "It's just not proper for her to be living in the house.." To Elizabeth, I hadn't the slightest care, I'd been gone soon. Philippe and she could be happy. And Raoul.. Oh if I wasn't a lady I don't know what I'd say.. But I owed Elizabeth and Elaina something, A nice goodbye. They loved me, and I loved them. So I would make the best of this for their sake.

Raoul descended the marble stairs soon after I was greeted. He seemed a little taken aback that I was finally out of my room, especially after our squabble. I played the part of the loving Fiancée' as soon as he made it down the stairs and he believed it. He came to stand beside me and greet everyone.

"I'm glad you've changed your point of view Christine." He whispered to me. I knew he loved me, and everything he had said was from mere frustration. I knew I had to be very frustrating now, for when I returned to him I was not the person he had known, and stranger. And he was only expecting me to act the way I use to towards him, but I hadn't it in me. But I had to leave; there was nothing for me here. So I just smiled and went on with the evening. Some of the extended family was in visiting and I suppose now that had roused from my room that I was expected to be polite and charming to these new relatives.

I walked on Raoul's arm for the evening and smiled and chatted mindlessly with people I had never met before. It seemed as if I was introduced to the same people over and over.

"Hello"

The young woman half-heartedly smiled at me then looked coldly into Raoul's eyes, as if to say. "I hate you for making me do this"

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. Then I looked away when I heard music coming from another room.

"This is Avice" Raoul said looking strangely at me. My facial expression cleared away and my hand loosened itself from Raoul's arm as I walked away in mid-conversation. It was a beautiful slow tune, and I followed it down the hallway. I knew it was Erik, no one could play that beautifully but him. It was him..

As I walked away I heard the woman say "She's very strange.." But I kept following the tune and when I made it to its source and opened the door..

It was only Philippe. My heart dropped and I turned around to find a confused Raoul behind me. I fought back tears and the urge to drop to the ground as I said. "It was very beautiful, your brother is talented. I couldn't help but see who was playing such a wonderful tune." I told him, choking back the tears a bit as I spoke. Raoul nodded and took me by the arm once more.

Most of his family was nice, excluding Avice and some of the older society women as I call them.. But soon it was dinner time and I sat in between Raoul and Elizabeth and also across from Elaina. We enjoyed our meal and chatted, for once that evening I was enjoying conversation. We talked about their gowns they were planning to wear to the ball and they insisted I attend; we talked about the Opera House and its repair careful not to mention its Phantom, and eventually about the wedding. Which I was a little hesitant about but I jumped in talking about the dreams I only had for it. Only imagining the occasion with an extremely different groom.. I imagined and wished for a beautiful wedding while they promised to make it everything that I had ever dreamed of.

Raoul seemed pleased and smiled along with us glancing at the others at the table and back to us chatting girls. He was proud and pleased. Wanting to show everyone I was back to normal, back to how we used to be. We used to dream of the wedding all the time together, talk about it nearly every time we were together. But I guess that was only expected.. For two people who were in love. But that love had passed and had been replaced and exceeded by another. But he didn't know that. I could at least give him a few more happy memories. He and his family both.

"I do love you two dearly." I told them, and meant it. "Oh Christine, you know we've always loved you." They both smiled. I was happy in this moment, with Erik off my mind even just for a little while.

The wedding talk continued and we were talking dresses now.

"We'll take you to Madame Levere's next week to help you choose a gown." Elaina said.

"Oh it'll be grand! I can't wait." Elizabeth gushed to me while looking around the room and smiling.

"When will we find what Erik is to wear?" I said. Everyone was silent, accept me. Not realizing what I had been pretending in my mind had been thrown out into the open air in reality.

Of course no one knew who exactly I was talking about accept Raoul, and he soon began to speak up.

"Who is Erik?" Avice said from across the room with a smug smile.

"Oh dear, she must not be feeling well again. Christine?" he said.

"Oh I guess I don't feel very well." I said playing along to cover up my accidental slip.

"Erik was her childhood friend; we used to play together long ago." Raoul said lying. "I'll fetch the nurse again to bring her to her room." Everyone was silent as I returned back to my personal prison and silently looked back on them as I was dragged up the stairs by the arm.

Here I was again tonight, like I was every other night. I had to escape from here. Hurriedly I went to the desk and found a quill and extravagant De' Changy stationary and began writing a note to Raoul:

* * *

_Dearest Raoul,_

_I apologize, But I have to let the truth be free at last. I truly loved and presently love Erik even as he's gone. Our love was childish but wonderful while it lasted You had been a friend and confidant from the beginning. Even in these last few days.. or rather weeks. As I don't appreciate the medication I was administered I forgive you and I don't resent you for wanting to take care of me. But I have to go and peruse my life.. as empty as it is now. I may forgive you for the things you've done to me. But one thing I'll always resent and hate you for.. is the death of Erik.. I love you and yet I hate you. The love I feel is nothing that you might think Raoul, only friendly. But it's slowly fading with time as I grow colder because of this terrible death. But I'll leave you with that and the ring you presented me._

_Goodbye Raoul._

I wrote that letter as quickly as possible and started on a new one addressed to "The family that treated me kindly" obviously excluding Philippe and might as well had Elaina and Elizabeth's name's on it:

_I appreciate everything this family has done for me, and that is a lot. Took me in, nursed me back to health, even as I was nothing but a glorified Chorus girl, and some of the family treated me that way. But this letter is for the ones who did not and I'm sure you know who you are. Especially Elizabeth and Elaina, I'll never be able to repay you for being so good to me. I love you both, but you have to understand that this isn't right for me, and I am so sorry. I would never ever want you to think that I was ungrateful._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Christine._

_I silently exited _the room and walked down the hallway placing the first note on Raoul's desk in the study and then on the bureau in Elaina's master bedroom.

I quickly returned to my room and packed a small bag of necessities and the money I had saved and money Erik had left me. I wrapped in my warmest clothes and slipped out the window into the cold February night. I made it off the De' Changy property and caught a carriage.

I could tell it was becoming late as there was hardly anyone traveling on the roads now, accept a carriage ahead of us, moving towards the gallows with large torches posted on its sides to light the night and seemingly cast an angry glow on everything it passed. They stopped in front of us causing us to halt. I watched as they dragged a tall dark headed man out of the carriage and toward the gallows. He was only holding a white mask in his left hand.


	13. Execute

A/n: Are you aware I love you guys? Well, I do! Thanks for reviewing and adding me to favorites/alerts. Here ya go:

Suddenly silence fell all around me, I could hear nothing and I could see nothing. Accept the mask. It was as if my vision had centered in on that single object in the man's hand and darkness fell around everything else. Accept this mask. A simple thing really, hardly anything. But to me it meant so much, it represented so much. It almost gave me nostalgia looking at it. It represented sadness and pain, and a longing to go home. But it also meant happiness and.. Love. I felt it. It was bubbling inside me threatening to break free of it's boundaries, threatening to drown anyone in its way. Which would be Erik, it had to be him. No other man in Paris would don such a theatrical attire.. Unless they were trying to hide something..

As soon as the realization corresponded with my heart, mind, and eventually body, I was out of my seat and into the darkness once again. In my slow realization they had moved further ahead.. Further toward his death. Another realization. I was moving quicker, to the now dimmer torches that fell upon this empty night. I felt as if it was me alone in the world and nothing else mattered. Nothing. I was running now further and further into the night and the darkness. I couldn't see a thing it was as if any trace of light had hidden behind the clouds just to accentuate the feeling of this night..

It seemed as if all odds were against me now, as I didn't know where I was going. It seemed only a short distance towards where the men were headed. But in the darkness the distance seemed to double and now I was headed a different direction unable to see where I was going. I heard more people coming from a distance yet I couldn't follow it. I was becoming cold and very frightened. The clock was ticking and every grain of sand seemed to flow in my pulse.

_Away, Away, Away. _

Time was slipping away. Every thump of my heart was another second closer to the stopping of Erik's. Finally in the madness I screamed. _Voices_. They came closer and closer and closer. I felt a tree behind me, barley brushing the skirts of my dress. I backed up against it waiting for whatever was coming to save me. Soon I could see light and many people rushing.

The light shone on faces of many people. Many people I knew. Faces that I had seen in the Opera.. Faces from the crowd, people I'd seen in the little Café the Andre family owned, people I'd passed while taking a morning walk, people I knew very well..When the light illuminated me enough I heard whispers, and soon a man came forward."Christine Daae'?" The whispers said."How ironic" another whispered. Everyone seemed shocked I would show up at a time like this, especially in this location. I could almost hear their thoughts. Was it on purpose? She looks quite distressed. Is she losing her mind? What would a soon to be Vicomtess be doing here in the woods? At a execution no less.

"I believe I am lost monsieur" I said, stating the obvious.

"Yes I see.." He said like he was contemplating something. "You shouldn't be here." He finished. "This is no place a lady should be, no less one engaged to a nobleman."

"You're exactly right, we'll take you home quickly.. I'm sorry for how you've been lost. You must have been out here a while. But back to what I was saying before, This is no place for you to be. Don't you know Miss that you shouldn't be out here at night?... Phantom's roam _these _woods." Another fellow said with a wry smile. With that everyone fell silent.

I found this only a bit patronizing. Did he think that I knew nothing of _who_ I was engaged to and what was expected of me? I may have been a mere chorus girl but now I have seen the ways of the aristocrats, and truthfully I didn't care for them. I didn't care if Raoul himself came galloping in on his white horse to take me back to purgatory at his estate. And did he think me ignorant enough not to catch his pun?

Everyone around knew of the incident, I guess some even blamed me for the burning of the Opera. Knowing I had set the Phantom off. I was sure the agitated look on my face was apparent and the man could see that I didn't rightly care about the way I was perceived at the moment. It was a rare moment of outspokenness and agitation for me.

"I need to be here, and sir I am aware, I'm not as naive and ignorant as you would have people believe." I told him. But I had to get back to my original train of thought and mission. This must be where they plan to hang Erik.. I had to do something.

"Very well, Miss." He said looking away. When he returned his gaze to me he held his arm as I could loop mine through it and he would lead me back to where they were. I looked off the side as we all returned in silence. I watched the tree's wondering if there was anything in the darkness as the man had said. Anything beside Erik. But he was..

I was heartsick. What if they had already... I couldn't even think it.

It took a lot less time to arrive at our intended destination than it had to get lost from it. I regrettably thought about how I sat for so long processing my thoughts, I wouldn't have lagged so far behind. If he was gone, I was to blame..

"You do know.. what is going on here.. Don't you?" A woman strode up to my side and said.

"I'm aware." I told her. "I can understand you wanting to be here though.. after all the dreaded thing has put you through.. The city can rest easy once we know he is gone." And with that I did not reply.

When we were in full view of the gallows. It was a large structure made of wood, tall and wide. It looked morbid in the darkness. Three empty nooses hung from its frame and a stool beneath the one in the middle. For the accused to stand as they read from a catholic bible, as they described their last requests. But as it looked over on me as if it would topple onto me I noted that the three nooses were _empty._

They had killed him and already drug his body off somewhere. I'd lie down with him, wherever he may be. I told myself.

Suddenly a man began to loudly protest.

"But Monsieur, we only left to see what the commotion was. To help Miss Daae. He was tired securely." A young man defended himself in a heavy French accent.

"Didn't I tell you? He is a MASTER of the escape act! WHY would you leave a man like him alone, when he was to be executed in the next very FEW minutes!" He shouted.

"Now all of Paris is in danger once more.." A woman said very quietly with unfocused eyes.

In that moment the world stopped spinning for me, my heart seemed to be released by an icy hand that was gripping it. A silent tear slid down my face.

Everyone seemed to look at me when things fell silent after more arguing. I fled and as I ran voices trailed behind me calling my name. I assumed they took it the opposite way I did. I ran quickly into the darkness once more, hoping not to get lost a second time. Where could he be?

"Erik!" I screamed nearly like a mad woman but I assumed that I was out of earshot of the crowd that had gathered only a short time ago to take his life. I was traveling quickly, and before I knew it I could see the approaching (yet dim and desolate) lights of town.

I was using all the energy I could summon to get my legs to keep pushing farther. He had to know I was here somewhere, was he looking for me?

But then suddenly for the first time in a long time... The Opera Populaire came into my view, as an amazed smile rose on my lips.

I was nearly home.

A/N : Not my favorite/short. Review and all that good stuff. thanks :)


	14. A wonderful stay

**I own nothing, and I haven't throughout any of the chapters in this story.**

It was a grand sight. It was as if I had never seen it before now. It had been a long time. Any damage that had been done wasn't visible on the outside. It stood tall over the vacant streets and even in the night gleamed as if it were made of pure gold. My heart soared a bit more as I quietly slid to it's front steps where I collapsed. I was on my knees looking up at the beautiful structure. I sobbed silently smiling, I looked like a soldier that had returned home from war; ready to kiss the streets where he had once roamed. The moon shone down on it and I studied everything about it. It seemed as if it had Erik's stamp on it. I looked in the dark windows and I wondered if Meg was inside. If she had just laid down after a hard day of work and was sound asleep before she even hit the bed as always. I wondered if Andre and Firmin had just locked their office doors, if La Carlotta had just stormed away after a less than fulfilling practice, If Madame Giry had just scolded her ballerina's for sauntering around in the dark, giggling together, and telling stories of the ghost. I sit collapsed on the steps for a very long while.

-Immeasurable time later-

**Erik's Point of View.**

Nearly two months in an asylum was enough to _really _drive you to madness. It was that fop, I thought as I fled from the scene of my almost execution. He had pulled strings to put me into that dreadful place until he convinced the authorities it was proper to execute me.. even an officer had taunted me about.. how condescending they tried to be. I only held a smirk on my face. Ignorant fools.. I could snap all of their necks.. but that would only further my troubles.. Part of them were trying to flee as quickly as possible. I had left a scene.. I suppose you could say. After they went looking for those screams in the woods. I would assume now they thought me dead, killed by an animal.. but I wouldn't think of that now.. I would think of finding Christine.

It was if I could hear her... I could hear her calling for me in the dark woods very far away. It was dark and the woods were quite twisted. It was nothing I could not manage, for a while later I came upon civilization. Mostly. It was a desolate road, but I knew it well and where it led.

I had to find her. It was only for my extreme abilities I had escaped death by nearly a hair. I could hardly believe I had been trapped so easily.. I was the "Phantom" for God's sakes! I had never been downed like that in my life. But no matter.. I escaped once more. Whether they knew it or not.

It had been so long since I had seen my Christine.. A sickening realization came to mind.

Had she married the Vicomte? fearing I was gone forever.. or had she fallen for him once more... I let the thought leave my mind. She promised me..

I slid through the darkness with stealth although it was very quiet. I was headed for the town, which I assumed that would be as quiet as this tiny country road.

I wondered how Christine spent her time these days. Did she sing for the foolish boy? Knit maybe, or crochet. Perhaps she spent her days planting a flower garden in the rolling acres of the De Changy household. I wondered if she still loved me, if she missed me, and thought of me every day as I had thought of her.

I remembered her voice, how it had rung so purely in my ears before she was taken away once more. Her face, angelic smiling at mine. Her perfect lips projecting music that would be resonating in my mind until I died. It hadn't seemed far off tonight..

I knew she depended on me. To fix this, she believed I always knew a way out. That I always had a plan. This time it would take a while longer to formulate me one it seemed. I had to locate her first, the immediate problem.. Then I suppose _if _I could find her.

If was the problem.

Nonetheless, If I found her we would just begin fleeing again. Maybe she was better off with her fop.

But I kept pushing further. I would make use of the time I had while it was dark, and on the off chance that I hadn't found her I would wait till that night to begin searching again. It seemed that someone was always seeking Christine. Monsieur De Changy had turned the tables on me, But Christine was mine now. And we were most certainly playing a different game.

There was a hole in my heart when _my _Angel of Music was gone. That seemed to be often, and I couldn't be away any longer.. She was a light in the catacombs.. When the whole world seemed a far away reality I couldn't live in. She was truly the only one who would listen.

I was entering into town now and I kept thinking about past events and the future It was morbid to think of the days before I had known her.. But when I thought morbidly I seen something I hadn't seen a very long while that set my soul soaring. It was terribly dangerous to be back here, But I hadn't a care now. It was part of my soul, my domain. And it stood soaring too, even bigger than I.

And there...on its steps was a light, Even brighter than the first time I saw it. I smiled widely, tears filling my eyes.

**-Christine POV-**

I heard something after I had sat there on the steps for an immeasurable time. Looking on the opera, so glad for the nostalgia I was experiencing even. I could have it back now though. Those times.. This comforted me immensely. Suddenly I heard the shuffling noise once more, I become scared instantly thinking it may be someone hunting me out again. As I listened to the movements and the sliding footsteps getting closer, I realized they were quite smooth. Stealthy, cat-like even.. Maybe..

"Angel of Father? Friend of Phantom?.. Who is it there , staring?" I sang timidly.

Silence filled the air, along with nothingness. My heart faltered, threatening to stop completely. Then..

"Have you forgotten your _angel_?" It was him. At last. I could hear the smile in his voice as he sang and glided across the last word.

"Angel, oh, speak what endless longings echo in this whisper!" I sang tearfully with my back still turned on the angelic voice.

"Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my loving gaze."

"Wildly my heart beats towards you.."

"You resist?.." I could hear the questioning smile. He knew it was silly, I'd never resist now..

"No, my soul obeys." I looked down.

"Angel of music...how I've missed you.." I sang quietly standing and spinning slowly to face nothing but darkness.

I stood for a moment with a dumbfounded look on my face. Then out of the nothingness and mist he was suddenly there. He stood still and smiled at me.

Then I watched as he opened up his arms widely as he stood there still, with a smile on his face. I ran to him then.

"Mon Ange" He said choked, the statement muffled by my hair. "How I've missed you.." Tears slid down my face and I smiled in nothing but happiness.

"Erik I love you so much, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I ever turned away from you. I'm sorry I took you for granted. I'm sorry for denying this." I looked into those eyes for the first time in what seemed a very long time. We slipped into the darkness together and he explained we must find somewhere to hide.

"Oh I know. But I've missed you too, It's been so empty without you.. and I've been alone an-"

"Shh, Christine." He chuckled as he pulled me away from the areas where the lights of the lamps touched. As we rounded a corner we came upon a plain wall of the Opera. He pulled the wrought iron cover away and we slipped under the opera. We were in a strange place and he led me to somewhere I had never seen. It was in complete darkness, but I trusted him as he held my hand in his and led me down once more. I imagined he couldn't see much either, and guessed that he could either remember the passageways from crossing them so many times or that his eyes, much like a cat's anyways, had adjusted to the darkness from the years under the Opera.

We pushed on and arrived to a more open space. He lit a candle in the corner of the new area. It was similar to the lair I had once known, but was much less elaborate and scanty on space and furniture.

"No one will find us here" He said. He sat across the small room from me as he lit a torch. I crossed the room and sat next to him, almost desperately grasping for him. he returned as eagerly. This newfound affection I had seemed strange to him, you could tell. But we had been apart for so long I knew what I wanted now, and what I had been missing.

"Where have you been?" I said morbidly and darkly. Without looking at him.

He explained how he had been in the asylum as I realized I had been deceived by Raoul once more. He told me of the long nights and restless days. He told me how they were going to execute him.

"I was there, Erik." He looked puzzled.

"I was on my way out of Paris, leaving the De Changy mansion... thinking you were dead. When I seen them drag you out.. I became lost and.." I told the rest of the story of how I had looked for a way back so desperately.

"Where have _you_ been?" He asked already knowing.

I told him most of the story, how I'd played the perfect part and had been so miserable in doing so. I leaned against him breathlessly as I told my story.

"I had done so well until they asked about the wedding." I said.

"The wedding.." He looked down. "Oh, no. It never happened" I smiled.

"What do you mean until they asked?"

"I was angry with Raoul, he had deceived me so many times.. and I was leaving, thinking you dead. I was going to find something else to pursue in life. As dark as it would have been. I might have jumped a bridge to be truthful, You know I'm prone to those kind of things." I smiled, but he found no humor in it.

"Go on" He said looking as if he were deep in thought.

" I thought about going back to the Opera, but I knew Raoul would find me there, I thought maybe I'd go back to your Mother's house. As terrified as I'd been there before. I knew I could feel you there, or at the Opera. I might have went to reside in the catacombs myself. What would people say when they found me there" I laughed. "I'm not nearly as sly as you are."

"But back to the exact point of the story." I rattled nervously. "I planned on leaving the DeChangy's. But his family, Elaina his Mother, and Elizabeth Rosalie his cousin had been so good to me. I had to leave with a proper goodbye. A simple night, normal as ever. Filled with happiness. So I was downstairs from my bedroom, being with the family. We chatted and were merry. They began talking about the wedding, and I joined in happily and excitedly." His face dropped, and turned to anger.

"No.. I imagined it much differently then they would think." I said. "They promised the wedding of my dreams and I indulged in the fantasy all the while setting myself up for disaster because of my imagination."

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes in confusion, a rare expression of him.

" We were deep in conversation, sitting across a large table after dinner. They were intrigued and so was I then we began talking about what the groomsmen would wear to the affair. Then I said 'When will we find what Erik is to wear?'"

He chuckled almost hysterically. "I believe you gave the fop a run for his money, Christine!"

A/N: Hope you liked it. :) read/review/etc etc. Thanks for the support. I should be wrapping it up soon.


	15. The Future is bright

A/N: I know it's been months and I've been so busy. Sorry, here it is:

-Christine POV-

The next morning when I woke I lay beside Erik on the cold stone floor, although we weren't touching it seemed so right to open my eyes and see his face. His eyes were closed and he wore a peaceful look. Before drifting away last night he told me that we didn't have to run anymore, and with that single statement I drifted away to sleep happily. I was tired of running and tired of hiding, all I wanted was to be with Erik and not have to worry. The only thing that had to matter was us and our happiness. His eyes opened quickly and I looked at him closely, not speaking.

"Erik?" I said.

"Yes, Mon Ange" He answered in a fatigued voice.

"Can we go home..? Back under the Opera House.. The 'Lair' They so frequently called it. " He then looked me in the eyes suddenly with seriousness, exhaustion gone.

"What?" I looked at him.

"You called it home."

"It is my home, it's our home. It's the only place I'll ever be happy. I was a fool not to realize it sooner. It was so close." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Of course we can. I told you of my little 'show' I left for everyone, they'll bury what they think is left and never think another thing about me."

"We're safe now." He added.

I sighed thinking of being back to normality. Or at least what I would call normality these days. Not everyone has an Angel that visits in dreams and through mirrors specifically to tutor your singing. That also reminded me.

"When we go back, I'll sing again, And when I become good enough again, that is if you'll help me" I smiled. " I'll go back to the Opera above. Raoul cannot hold me from it anymore, and neither can anyone else."

We soon returned to the lair when Erik had dubbed it safe.. Seeing it felt like looking at million shooting stars blazing against the dark sky. Accept it was better, because it held so many memories and so many feelings for me than any star ever could. Erik wandered around straightening things and collecting them. Many things were disheveled and some gone but the organ sat without a scratch. In the next few days he did nothing but play and I sang, and at night I would sleep in the curtained bed as he played for most of the night.

I had been there only a few days, listening and singing. It was what I was living for. But I wondered what would come next in this journey. When would I return? And how would I? those were only a few of the questions I had left for Erik and I.

He hadn't played as much today as the past few, and I began to wonder if he was being burnt out, playing so relentlessly. He seemed thoughtful though, and I didn't speak much and neither did he. We sat in a comfortable, peaceful silence together for most of the day. Something neither of us were accustomed to anymore.

He crossed the room and picked up a music sheet and began to play lovingly on the organ he had gone so long without touching. I could see the joy it brought to his eyes.

He played softly, it was a lullaby. I didn't know what it meant but it soothed me and let me know everything was going to be alright now.

_Dimmi che mi ami ogni momento della_

_giornata, trova ogni giorno_

_con me ogni notte, _

_ogni mattina._

_Lo so che mi ami, _

_quindi dire che fare?_

He sang softly and lovingly in a language I didn't comprehend. He turned to face me and I smiled.

"That's beautiful" I told him as I always did.

"Christine?"

"Yes" I looked at him.

"I know you love me now.." He drew closer and closer looking in my eyes, then got on one knee like the Gentleman I always knew he was.

"So now, will you marry me?" He held out a gold band with a beautiful stone set in it. His Mother's. It's light glinted all over the room it seemed and engulfed me. It felt as if the first time I'd ever known someone loved me, the first time a ring had meant something to me.

"Of course I will." I smiled and the ring was slipped upon my hand for the second time. It had returned to where it belonged. Erik held me close in a protective grip, but as if I was made of glass at the same time.

"Erik, I never learned to love you. I always have, and have never seen it." He was quiet, and then in one swift movement brought his hand to rest on my cheek, my breathing slowed and soon his lips were on mine for only the second time in my life. It was the most magic feeling I had ever experienced.

There will be an Epilogue! I know it was VERY short. I'm sorry, I had to close it.

**IMPORTANT: **I was thinking about it today: **SEQUEL? Leave me comments and messages. **Would you guys like a sequel, with their life, maybe even their children and Christine's opera career? Or do you think it would ruin it? LET ME KNOW!


	16. The puzzle pieces that are our lives

"Erik, Dear?" I said.

"Hm?" He answered over his novel: "Chefs-d'œuvre musicaux: Complexité et la construction du violon." The maroon cover read.

"I was wondering."

"Yes, mon ange?"

"It's just that.." I hesitated. My mind clouded with the prospect of the whole thing.. This was horrid.

"Yes?"

"It's just so horrible.." I said. "and.."

"and?" he said curiously.

"Well.." He looked. "I.. I.."

"Christine! For the love of all that is pure and holy in the world, WHAT is it?" he said. He looked at me for a moment and then soon followed my gaze. He finally understood my situation.. Finally a solution to this problem.. Relief washed through my frame.

He rose from his comfy loveseat and travelled the short distance to the dining area, collected the atrocious things, and delivered them to the wash basin.

Oh how married life would make you hate dishes.

In the days that followed the engagement, a happiness was aroused in me that had never resided there before. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and eventually.. Months turned to a year. The time had passed so effortlessly with Erik. It was as if it was breathing, so easy and free. No more worries plagued our minds. The only things to think on were getting married, and it was more something to look forward to than a worry.

It took place in the weeks after the engagement. A small church outside of his hometown. I wore his Mother's ring proudly as I walked down the aisle. No one had any clue as to who we were, and we glided through the ceremony like any other couple would have the privilege of doing. Erik didn't exactly have a last name, so he and I took Mr. and Mrs. Erik mélodie.

After we were married Erik decided it to be safe to leave from under the Opera, How I loved it there. How I loved the Opera. But he had explained that as they rebuilt and built onto the Opera, It was no place to stay. He wanted me to cling to some sort of normality. He said we could visit often, and that he and I both knew it was best. We moved into his Mother's home in Boscherville, and restored it to how she once would have liked it, he said. How it was before. I loved it there, surprisingly. The sound of my nightmares no longer resonated. It was only a beautiful place for us to be together now.

As for my Opera Career, I have found new places to perform. I captivated the leading role in a nearby play not long ago. With some help from the Angel of Music of course. We've worked so hard together. I visit the Opera House very often, and even perform. It's hard to stay away from a place that will always hold part of your heart. My love would never die for the Opera Populair: It's beautiful ceilings, soaring high and proud, the new breathtaking chandelier, hanging not as an omen but as promise of hope… and even it's winding labyrinth that lay below. It has trapped many a men, even killed a few. But there under the Paris streets, and the entanglement that was the Phantom of the Opera. I fell in love. Not only with him, but music also. And sometime there, when I was not looking, I fell out of love also..

I had not heard from Raoul personally, I heard he had briefly searched for me once more, But was talked out of the whole ordeal by whiskey and some kind words from a new young woman in his life.. The Opera house was without a Patron then , but I was sure it would find another. I know a tall, dark, and mysterious man that had even seen to it..

The Opera was restored completely a few months after Erik and I left, but we were so content with the living situation at hand, we both wanted to stay.

While I'm there , it is like old times. Meg is by my side, as we giggle like the school girls we once were and still are at heart.. As I know my Angel of Music is still watching from the wings. Meg comes around often in Boscherville. She truly has always been a sister to me, We've grown from young naïve girls, to young.. Less Naïve women. I guess you could say.

Everything has fallen into place it seems. As if it were a predestined puzzle, but all the while you're wondering where the pieces should fit but subconsciously knowing it all along. The only thing left was adding a bit onto the puzzle. The sides, the top, the bottom? Could we glue a few pieces on somewhere? I suppose. I knew it was indefinite, that our little puzzle game would never come to a close.

But like they say:

A true love story never ends.


	17. THE END and Author's note

**Authors note! **

**YES, that did serve as an epilogue, and was the last chapter! Thanks for all the response and reviews? , I guess -_- . For all that have followed through this story I hope you have enjoyed it. They were always meant to be together in my opinion.. All I can say is that there MIGHT be a sequel in the works, I have to outline a plot, etc. I don't know if I'll even pursue it. **

**PM me some ideas and your thoughts on it! **

**OH, and please follow me on twitter and tumblr! I have noo friends. (Tear)**

**Twitter: singformeangel**

**Tumblr: .com**


End file.
